


30 Cases

by Dragoon_sama



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: As Told Through The Eyes Of Many Characters, Background Relationships, Character Study, Gen, Get together fic, M/M, Seriously though the point of this is the get together there's very little romance portrayed, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon_sama/pseuds/Dragoon_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty not-quite-unrelated stories that lead our darling detective and his frustrating foe along the path of romance (that's Shinichi and KID, for the unenlightened).</p>
<p>A different sort of story than the usual get together fic.  Focusing on two characters per chapter, a bit of a character study as life moves on after the Black Organization is out of the picture, but there's no cure in sight.  Distractions, new obsessions, and boys who are really terrible at being up front about their feelings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conan & Aoko

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored one day. You know how it goes, right? Idling around, I decided to write the names of Detective Conan characters onto flash cards and dump them in a bag, pulling them out two at a time and writing down the result. (Yes, I do nerdy things when I am bored.) When I was tired of that, I went through the pages of paired names, starring ones that seemed interesting or caught my attention. Then I went back and counted up the starred choices; there were exactly 30.
> 
> "Well," I said, "If that's not a sign, I don't know what is!"
> 
> So I threw them together into some sort of order, fumbled out a plot (conveniently eliminating the BO so as not to worry about /that/ detail), added a dash of my OTP in there somewhere, then started writing by the seat of my pants! This is the result of that boredom.

* * *

_Aoko finds someone she recognizes in Conan. Conan begins putting the pieces together._

* * *

**_Case 01 – Aoko & Conan_ **

Conan sighed, idly kicking a rock along as he walked. He and the Shounen Tantei (minus Haibara, who claimed to be "sick") had come down to Tokyo for a new Kamen Yaiba exhibit, and luckily (ha) for them, his Ran-neechan agreed to take them. She'd dropped them off at the entrance with strict warnings to be back on time, then had promptly gone off to do a bit of shopping. Normally he'd have snuck off to follow Ran (after all, any time spent alone was good, right? Except that Ran alternately kept nearly figuring him out or becoming so depressed over Shinichi he couldn't stand it), but he wasn't really feeling up to any company at the moment.

So in a rare fit of depression, he'd given his friends the slip and gone outside for a walk. Now here he was, wandering around without any particular destination in mind as he contemplated just how much his life sucked. It had been over two years that he'd been stuck as Conan, and a cure seemed just as far now as it always had. And Ran was...well, she was always telling Conan how much she wished "that detective geek would hurry up and come back already!", but it was different than before.

Before, he could barely look at her tearful, broken eyes that were _all his fault_. Before, she'd often fallen into a depression until either her Conan-kun managed to cheer her up, or 'Shinichi' gave her a call to keep her clinging to the futile hope that he'd finally come back. Before, he'd _known_ she loved him, even if that knowledge ate away at him because of his inability to do anything about it.

Now, though, her eyes didn't hold that lingering sadness. Now she no longer lit up at the sound of his voice, nor did she lament at his absence. Now...he was unsure that she'd really be happy if Shinichi came back.

He blinked back sudden tears at the thought, then angrily swiped his glasses off, scrubbing furiously at his eyes. Really, there was nothing to cry over, at least not yet. The Black Organization had been mostly taken care of, and Haibara hadn't yet given up on a cure for them. And while he continued hiding from Ran (because she _was_ going to kill him for keeping it from her anyway, and he'd rather die as himself), it wasn't like she had _said_ she didn't want Shinichi to come back. He wondered a little bitterly who she'd rather have though; her little brother Conan or her long-time friend Shinichi.

He shoved his glasses in his pocket (not like he needed them, and with no one he knew around the disguise they provided was unnecessary as well), pressing his other hand against his forehead in a hopeful attempt to ward off the headache he could feel building. He was therefore unprepared for the pair of legs that appeared from around the corner, crashing into him and knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you alright, little boy?" cried a concerned female voice. Conan inwardly grimaced at the 'little boy' comment, before grinning sheepishly up at the teenager who'd mowed him down, 'Conan' mask firmly in place.

"I'm fine 'Nee-san! I wasn't really paying attention..." he trailed off at the odd look the girl was giving him.

"Kaito?" she breathed, looking incredulous. He cocked his head in confusion. Kaito? Shinichi he could understand, even from a perfect stranger (he _had_ been quite popular, thank you very much!), but Kaito was new.

"Uh...my name's Conan. Are you alright, 'Nee-san? You look kinda pale," he chirped, though he was concerned at the look in her eyes. Was she a remnant of the Black Organization? She was young, but if she had been part of the organization and she _had_ figured him out, why call him by some other name?

The girl shook her head slightly, then smiled sadly down at him. "Sorry, sorry. You just look exactly like how a boy I know did when he was your age. My name's Aoko by the way."

He smiled politely as he stood up and bowed. "Nice to meet you!" he replied, then blinked when she laughed.

"Of course there's no way you could be Kaito," she said, squatting down so she could look at him face to face. "You're far too polite, your hair is _much_ neater than his," here she reached out and ruffled his hair mercilessly, ignoring his indignant squawk, "and you _can't_ be as much of a Kid-otaku as he is!"

He started at the mention of Kid, abandoning his quest of straightening his hair in order to examine her closely. She couldn't be referring to his attempts to catch the thief, could she?

"Kid?" he queried, fishing for more information. "Does this Kaito guy like Kid a lot or something?"

Aoko looked torn between amusement and exasperation. "Like isn't a strong enough word! He says he admires Kid as a fellow magician, but I can tell he's really rooting for him when he steals! Well, we'll see who's laughing when my Dad catches Kid and throws his caped butt in jail!" she cried, pumping a fist into the air while Conan watched, sweatdropping. She caught herself, and laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"S'okay!" Conan said, grinning mischievously at her. "When your Dad does catch Kid, can I come over and get his autograph?" If she was talking about her Dad catching Kid, there was a good chance her father was Nakamori-keibu. Interesting, that, but it was also understandable why she was so anti-Kid then.

Aoko was staring at him oddly again.

"'Nee-san?"

She blinked, then shook her head ruefully. "Amazing. With your hair like that, and when you grin, you really _do_ look exactly like Kaito. I bet you grow up to look like him too." She leaned in, lowering her voice to a mock whisper, "But don't tell him he's got a twin out there, or he'll kidnap you for one of his magic tricks!"

She winked at him, but he barely noticed as his brain finally began connecting the hints that had been jumping up and down, screaming in his subconscious.

A magician who 'admires' Kid and could be an older Conan's twin? Kid had already proven he could pass as Shinichi without a mask, and apparently this Kaito person was also close to the head of the Kid taskforce. That would both provide the thief with inside information, while satisfying his daring attitude of living on the edge of detection...

No, it wasn't enough to prove a connection between Kaito and the Kid. Still, it was a place to start, and the first possible chance for him to get one step ahead of the thief for once. Conan was a little tired of that all-knowing smirk, and longed to find a way to wipe it off Kid's face.

"Conan!"

He started badly as Ran's voice rang out in surprise behind him. Aoko was standing back up, smiling at the approaching girl while Conan quickly fumbled his glasses back on.

"Ran-neechan!" he cried, turning to face the other girl when he'd successfully re-disguised himself.

"Sorry about this," Aoko said politely . "I accidentally knocked over your little brother, and was making sure he was alright. He looks like someone I know, so we got a little distracted while talking." Ran smiled reassuringly at the other girl.

"That's alright. I'm sorry Conan-kun troubled you, seeing as he's not even supposed to be out here at all!" This last part had Ran sending Conan a stern glare. He frowned inwardly, grumbling over his bad luck even as he put on a pitiful pout.

"But Ran-neechan! I wanted--" excuse excuse, he needed an excuse! "--to go with you!" Geh. Poor excuse, but it would do. "But I couldn't _find_ you, and I looked _everywhere_! So I thought maybe you'd gone outside for a walk, so I came looking out here! Then I met Aoko-neesan, and did you know I look 'zactly like her friend!" Okay, maybe that was laying it on a little thick, but Ran tended to treat his more 'childish' moments with more leniency. Hopefully the distraction would work.

"Your...friend?" Ran asked the other girl, beginning to look suspicious. "His name wouldn't be Shinichi, would it?" Conan tried not to smirk, really he did, but Ran was still so predictable.

"Shi...oh no. My friend's name is Kaito. I've known him since he was Conan-kun's age, so I could really see their resemblance!" Aoko said with a laugh. Ran's face immediately cleared, and she laughed with the other girl.

"How funny! I always thought Conan-kun looked a lot like his older cousin, Shinichi," Ran said, still chuckling. "I guess it's true when they say somewhere out there everyone has a twin!"

"Really? Does that mean this Shinichi of yours looks like my Kaito?" Aoko asked brightly, and Conan sighed inaudibly as he once again faded into the background. Well, he may get read the riot act when Ran remembered she was upset with him, but somehow, with a new mystery just waiting to be solved, he found he didn't mind.

* * *

Case: Conan & Aoko - Closed  
**_Next case: Conan & Kid_ **

_A/N:  And so it starts. Tune in next time for thrilling chases across rooftops! No, really!_

 


	2. Conan & Kid

* * *

_Kid's favorite critic is in top form, and Kid is having far too much fun._

* * *

**Case 02 - Conan & Kid**

Conan frowned, shifting his shoulders and hunching a bit more into the tight corner he'd wedged himself.  Peering around the statue that inhabited the alcove, he surveyed the scene in front of him.

Police officers were milling about industriously, every one of them sporting red cheeks as they scurried around.  Just below his hiding spot a jewel glittered in its display case, already surrounded by several attentive officers.  In the middle of it all, Nakamori-keibu was shouting orders, curses, and threats, all the while gesturing madly and stomping around the ground floor of the museum.  All the signs of an impending Kid heist.

Conan shifted again, then sighed, reflecting on just how he'd come to be scrunched uncomfortably out of sight, waiting for a certain white-clad thief to make his appearance.  

After their initial (and unfortunate for Conan) meeting, Ran and Aoko had hit off a surprisingly enthusiastic friendship.  Hearing of all the previous Kid heists Ran had attended (accidentally or because of Sonoko dragging her along), Aoko expressed her surprise that they hadn't run into each other before.  When word of a new heist had come up, the girls had all agreed to meet up for the event, Conan dragged not-quite-reluctantly along. He'd hoped this 'Kaito' guy would show up with Aoko, but was disappointed when only the policeman's daughter had greeted them.  Strange for a Kid 'enthusiast' to miss a heist.  That actually gave more weight to Conan's suspicions, but he hadn't had a chance to try and meet Aoko's friend yet and so was reserving his opinion for now.

As the crowd gathered outside the museum, Conan had managed to slip away from his distracted guardian, feeling a twinge of guilt.  Not for sneaking away, as Ran had long ago resigned herself to that inevitability, but for leaving Ran sandwiched between Aoko who was furiously waving about "Kid go home!" signs, and Sonoko who was shouting and cheering passionately for her "Kid-sama!"

Slipping past all the police officers hadn't been easy, but his size had helped.  None of them consciously noticed a body obviously too small to be Kid in disguise, whereas any adult was scrutinized mercilessly.  Scoping out the pending crime scene, Conan had decided an ambush would be the best chance of catching Kid this time.  Ruling out the roof as having too many potential escape routes, he'd decided to try and catch Kid at the source, so to speak.

So here he was, growing uncomfortably cramped in a space too small even for him, waiting as the hour Kid was supposed to appear ticked closer and closer.  Judging by the noise level and increased activity, that time was close at hand.  Conan fingered his watch, fighting the temptation to take another look around.  

Kid was close (Conan had no doubt that Kid was probably one of the red-cheeked officers.  Make-up could imitate pinched cheeks, and why check someone who's obviously already been checked?), and would almost certainly notice him if he kept peering around.  He needed every moment of surprise he could get if he wanted a chance at hitting the thief with one of his tranquilizer darts.

Conan grinned suddenly as the noise and shouts changed from orderly purpose to a more disorderly panic.  Kid had arrived in his usual flair, amidst a cloud of pink (why pink?!) smoke and an odd splattering sound.  A quick peek showed about half of the officers slipping in what looked like custard (banana, he found out later), with the thief maneuvering easily out of the way of the others who were attempting to play dog-pile-on-the-bandit.  It looked like Kid was in a playful mood tonight, rather than his more cunning heist antics.

Nakamori-keibu executed an impressive flying tackle, slamming solidly into Kid.  But what had been the white clad thief a moment before now exploded in a burst of smoke, confetti, and a net that covered the swearing police officer and his men.  The real thief landed lightly and mockingly near the jewel and its display case, giving the lurking Conan an unimpeded view of his exposed back.

Conan quickly brought his watch up, aiming carefully as he waited for the perfect moment.  Kid was laughing at the officers, but there would be a second, just a second when the thief's attention would be distracted by the sparkling jewel beside him.

_Now!_

He pressed the switch, hearing the hiss as the dart left his watch and sped for the thief's unprotected neck.  A sudden twist and tilt of the white top hat, and his attack was _wasted_ as the needle embedded itself harmlessly into the brim.  Monocle flashing in the light, Kid tilted his face up toward the crouching boy, and _smirked_.

"Nice try, Conan- _chan!_ "

Conan saw red.

He launched himself at the surprised thief, ignoring the startled yelp--definitely male, he noticed absently --as his hands scrabbled at Kids clothes, trying to get a good enough grip so he could haul back and _punch_ that smug face.  There was a sudden 'click', and then Conan was falling to the floor in a tangle of white as Kid's cape fluttered around him.  The hang glider mechanism made a loud 'thunk' as it hit the floor, and Conan grunted as he too landed, wind knocked out of him.  Struggling both for breath and to free himself from the clinging fabric, he looked wildly around for the thief.

Kid had retreated to the (currently empty) second floor balcony, and was staring down at the chaos below him with an oddly blank face.  Well, at least Conan had managed to wipe the smirk off his face....

"Who the _hell_ let that brat in here!" Nakamori roared, still struggling to free himself from his own entanglement.  Around him police officers cringed, already anticipating the chewing out they'd be getting at the end of this.  "And why isn't anyone getting that _damn thief!_ ”

As he regained his feet, Conan saw with some exasperation that Kid was grinning again.  Even worse, he was grinning at Conan.

"Why Tantei-kun!  I had no idea you were that... _eager_ to see me out of uniform!" Kid sang out.  Then he ducked as a soccer ball went flying past his head.  He tsked, "Temper temper, Tantei-kun."

"Shut up!" Conan yelled, face flushed in a combination of anger and embarrassment.  He kicked aside the discarded cape and charged across the floor toward the stairs.  Around him the officers had finally freed themselves or regained their feet, and those that were able joined in the mad rush for the stairs.  Nakamori was still swearing alternately at Kid, Conan, his subordinates, and the universe in general, but he was right on Conan's heels.

"Well then, since you were so anxious to see me grounded, how about a chase?" Kid said cheekily as they reached the bottom of the stairs.  He whirled around and disappeared down the dark hallway.

Conan crested the top of the stairs, skidding a little as he turned sharply into the hall.  There were several closed doors, and no sign of the white clad figure.  Conan dismissed the doors on the right; the moonlight was streaming into them and he could see no shadows moving under them.  A quick scan of the remaining doors had Conan diving for the next one down the hall.  It had been just slightly ajar, as if it had been closed but not latched.

He was rewarded with the sight of Kid perched on the window ledge, already disappearing up the outside wall.  Before he passed out of sight Kid gave a playful wave at the panting boy.  Conan raced for the window, peering up in time to see Kid unlatch another window up and to the left of his position.  Conan turned to find an alternate route to the higher floor, but found the doorway packed with bewildered and angry police officers, a red-faced Nakamori striding purposefully toward him.

There was no _time_ for this!  Kid would probably already be long gone!  Except....hadn't he challenged Conan to a chase?  That meant the Kid would play along so long as someone was actually _chasing_ him.

Conan hopped onto the sill, peering along the wall until he found the drain pipe Kid must have used to scale the wall.  Ignoring the furious shouts from inside, he quickly scrambled up the precarious obstacle, determinedly not thinking about the very _long_ drop below him.  He made it level with the upper window, but found to his consternation that there was no _way_ to get over to it.  Even an adult couldn't...

He was distracted by vibrations on the pipe, and glanced down to see a couple of athletic officers edging carefully up behind him.  Dismissing them, he glanced higher up the building, then grinned.  Shimmying up the pipe, he stepped out onto a thin ledge one story up.  An adult's arm’s length away was a gargoyle, but Conan's smaller feet fit well enough on the ledge that he could edge along it and scramble up the statue.  From there it was just a short drop (well, a bit longer than that for him), and he ignored the panicked cries from below as he slipped inside the still open window.

He strained his senses, trying to detect any sign of Kid.  Nothing but the open door leading out of the room.  Hurrying over, he found another dark hallway stretching to either side.  He heard the shouts and cries of officers from the right, so figured Kid had gone the other way.  The other doors along the hall were closed, and Conan didn't hear any sounds coming from them, so he continued along to the end of the hall.  

There was a doorway leading to stairs, and the placard on the wall proclaimed "Roof Access".  No question, then, on where the thief had gone.  Grounded or not, Kid loved heights.

A shout from the other end of the hall, and Conan turned to see Nakamori-keibu and officers running for him.  They were so damned relentless!  He groaned to himself, turning to sprint up the stairs before he was caught.  Why on earth did that damn thief find being chased by police officers so entertaining?

He burst out onto the rooftop moments before the officers caught him up, and then they were all distracted by the white clad figure holding the stolen jewel up to the moonlight admiringly.  When had Kid managed to get it, anyway?

"A jewel's true worth is best seen by the night's shining glory," Kid murmured, but in a carrying voice that was easily heard.  Kid was standing on the edge of the roof, not seeming to notice the officers who were spreading out to corner him there.  Conan panted for breath, wondering what the thief was up to.  He didn't go spouting out things like that randomly....

"You have nowhere to run, Kid!" Nakamori crowed triumphantly, pointing an accusing finger at the thief.  Kid tilted his head toward the officer, the moonlight glinting off his monocle as he regarded the crowd around him.  From below, shouts from the fans at the sight of their hero rose to a crescendo.  

Conan stiffened when Kid's gaze rested on him, growling under his breath when the thief grinned.  Kid said nothing, however, turning his attention back to the one who'd addressed him.

"Ah, Keibu-san, do you really think me so crippled by my loss of wings that I cannot run from those that hound me?"  With a smirk and an idle flip of the hand, Kid sent the jewel spinning over the edge of the roof.  Cackling, the thief leapt the other way, landing on an adjacent rooftop and dashing away.

" _Get that rock!_ " Nakamori bellowed, and more than one officer dove after the vanishing twinkle.  Conan didn't spare the energy to worry about them (Kid would have some trick set up that would probably leave the impulsive officers safe but slightly humiliated) and raced after Kid.  He heard Nakamori shouting after him, but ignored it and leapt for the rooftop.

He landed hard, rolling when he couldn't keep his feet, but was up again in an instant, chasing after the retreating white figure.  Kid was already on the next roof over, prancing along as he called teasingly over his shoulder, "Watch your step, my little critic, lest you drop down a rabbit hole!"

Conan hadn't the breath to spare to shout back.  As he approached the next gap between roofs, he noticed what looked like rocks scattered across the ground.  Cursing, he swerved to the right, leaping onto the ledge of the building and running along it.  Behind him, he heard several poofs and crackles as other officers stepped on the little pellets, sending colorful bursts of light and smoke into the air.  The thudding of bodies indicated the narcotic effect of the smoke.  

Leaping nimbly to the next roof, Conan was already looking around for the next likely trap.  Kid had paused dramatically on a ledge a few roofs away, and was pointing his card gun straight at him.

"Beware the Queen of Hearts, lest you lose your head!"

Conan ducked as the first card went whizzing past his head.  At this new angle, he could actually see the glint of moonlight off of the tripwires strung all over the rooftop.  When had that idiot had the _time_ to set this up?  

He didn't have much time to wonder as the next card came zipping by again.  Rolling to the side, and being very careful not to hit the wire he rolled under, Conan scrambled to his feet, hand already at his glasses.  A quick push of the button, and he could now see the wires through the night-vision lens.  From there it was short work maneuvering through the obstacle, dodging the occasional card (he was sure they were all Queen of Hearts, too), and jumping to the next roof.

Behind him he heard the first 'twang' as an unfortunate officer tripped one of the wires.  One mortified shriek later, and Conan twisted to see said officer dressed in a quite revealing evening gown. Part of him wondered if it hadn’t been part of Kid’s escape disguise.

"You...you're crazy, you know that?" Conan demanded of the grinning thief.

"Why Tantei-kun, didn't you know?  We're all mad!  After all, what sort of person leaps off skyscrapers just to get one's attention?"  The last part was almost a reprimand, but Conan just smirked.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Indeed," Kid replied, allowing a grimace to cross his face.

"There he is!"

Apparently some of the officers had managed to avoid Kid's various traps, because two of them were even now climbing over the edge of the roof.  Kid grinned at Conan, then stepped backward off the roof.

"Kid!"  He couldn't help the startled cry as he raced for the edge.  Kid had landed on an apartment balcony, and slipped inside.  

Conan cursed, hauling his suspenders off and securing them.  Leaping over the side, his progress was slowed by the durable elastic, and he let go at the bottom of the stretch to drop lightly onto the balcony.  There was a startled yelp from above as the suspenders snapped back.

"Kid!  Come back here dammit!" he called, charging in through the open door.  He passed by a wide-eyed lady (who was clutching her hand to her chest and blushing), wincing as he heard her scream and the unmistakable sound of skin slapping skin as other officers came tumbling into her apartment.

Barreling out the front door of the apartment, he saw Kid waiting patiently in front of the elevators.  Conan started to dash forward, but paused.  The thief wouldn't be standing there if he hadn't of set up another trick...

He scanned the hallway frantically, cursing when he didn't see anything out of place.  Well then, what was in place?  The first officer came stumbling out of the apartment, red handprint on his cheek.  Conan leapt, grabbing the gun from the surprised man's belt.

"Hey!  You can't--"  The cry was cut off as Conan aimed and fired three quick shots (recoil making him stumble back into the officer's legs), taking out the light bulbs in the hallway.  As they were plunged into darkness, he saw through the night-vision lens a splash of what looked like oil, a shower of glitter and confetti, and a net fall from each respective light bulb.  

Pushing the gun into the cursing officer's hand, Conan raced forward, sliding expertly across the oil for acceleration.  He stumbled as the oil was rubbed off the bottom of his shoes and he gained traction again, but managed to stay upright just as the pleasant 'ding' of the elevator echoed through the hall.

Kid's grin vanished behind the closing doors just as Conan slammed into them, pounding one fist ineffectually against the cold metal.  

Other doors in the hallway were opening as people cautiously peered out to see what the commotion was about.  Conan raced for the nearest one held open by a surly looking man, ducking under his awkward grab as he slipped inside.  He wrenched open the shoe closet, pulling one of the shelves out and dumping the shoes on the floor.

Conan squawked as he was suddenly lifted by the back of his shirt to come face to face with the angry resident.

"What do you think you're doing you littl--"  Conan swung with the board still clutched in his hands, smacking the man squarely in the face.  He was released as the man clutched at his injury, more startled than hurt.

"Sorry!" Conan yelped, ducking past the lumbering body out to the now chaotic hallway.  Ignoring the officers and bystanders alike, he raced for the door to the stairs.  A moment later he was using the pilfered board to slide down the steps at a reckless pace, leaping off at each landing before he crashed to slide down the next set.

He burst out to the ground floor just in time to see Kid dash out the front doors of the building.  Following the thief, Conan almost groaned when he saw the white clad figure duck into a construction site.  The amount of mischief Kid could wreak in there....

Hearing the sound of many footsteps behind him, Conan spared a moment of reluctant admiration; the Kid task force was nothing if not tenacious.  Now if they'd just learn from their mistakes, they'd have caught the thief long ago.

No time to think.  Conan raced into the quiet work area after Kid.  The thief scampered up metal scaffolding, pranced along thin beams and rickety boards, and seemed to have no fear of the looming dangers around him.  Conan was hard pressed to keep up, breath coming in harsh pants as his legs burned with the effort.  He was so _close_ , if he could just run a little faster...

The thud of his heart pounding seemed to swallow up all other sounds, and his vision had narrowed to the white figure always just out of reach.  He barely noticed the shifting ground when he slid down a gravel pile, didn't even see the pile of bags of dry cement topple and narrowly miss him after he'd run into them, could only focus on _catching that thief._

Kid had stopped, perched cockily on a hanging I-beam.  Shinichi judged the gap, knew he could make it if he jumped, and _leapt_ \--

\--only to be snatched out of the air by a pair of strong arms, as sound returned and Conan heard the voice of Nakamori cursing in his ears.  Gasping for breath, Conan realized he'd just been about to leap over empty space seven stories up that he'd never have been able to make...and Kid didn't have his glider to save him this time.

"Wake up, Tantei-kun.  It's time for tea," Kid murmured.  "Please remember which side of the mushroom you've eaten before chasing me again."  The thief hopped backward off the beam, and Conan heard the whine of a wire reeling out as Kid vanished into the gloom.

* * *

**_Case: Conan & Kid  - Closed  
Next case: Nakamori & Conan_ **

_A/N:  And that brings chapter two to a close.  My, but it was surprisingly hard to write!  Note to self: plan out specifics, not generalizations next time.  Speaking of next time, tune in then for the aftermath of the heist, as Nakamori and Conan go head to head!_

 


	3. Nakamori & Conan

* * *

_Nakamori is not happy at Conan's crazy stunts to catch Kid.  Conan is not happy at Nakamori's failure to learn from past mistakes.  Snark ensues._

* * *

**Case 03 - Nakamori & Conan**

Back and forth, back and forth.  A pause, mouth opening purposefully, before shutting again without a word spoken.  Back and forth.  Back and forth.

Ginzo Nakamori was not an impatient man.  Yes he yelled a lot, cursed more, and demanded 200% from all his officers, but you had to be a patient person when you were hunting that _frustrating_ criminal Kid.  From figuring out the clues of the heist notes, to waiting for the hour of the robbery, to waiting for the next clue to arrive, to waiting for _years_ for the thief to re-appear....patience was very important to the task force.

Which was why he wasn't currently in jail for attempted murder against this little _brat_ who had let Kid get away!  Again!

Nakamori growled, continuing to pace as he tried to calm down enough to demand exactly _what_ the kid was thinking chasing after Kid like that.  Oh, he recognized him (Nakamori had seen the brat both following around that bastard Mouri as well as hanging around the outskirts of other Kid heists), but that was no excuse for a _child_ to trespass in a police investigation and get in the way of the officers trying to arrest the damn thief.

Not only that, but one of _his_ officers had allowed the brat to get a hold of his gun and fire it!  Nakamori cursed in renewed agitation, vindictively pleased that that particular officer was now on desk duty for the unforeseeable future.

The most _annoying_ thing was that the brat had come quite close to catching the thief!  Well, as close as anyone comes, anyway.  Still, if the brat hadn't of misjudged that last jump, Nakamori was actually unsure how the chase would have ended.

"Stupid..."

The quiet muttered word derailed the keibu's thoughts, and he whirled on the small figure hunched sullenly in a chair.

"And _what_ exactly is stupid?" he growled, gritting his teeth against the expletives he so longed to express.  This snot-nosed little brat may have been a nuisance, but if Aoko found out he'd let his mouth run off in front of a kid, he'd be dealing with the cold shoulder for _weeks_...

Said kid glowered at him, one knee pulled up to his chest with his arms clasped around it.  Nakamori frowned inwardly at the defensive posture, but dismissed it.  The brat obviously knew he was in trouble.

"This is stupid!" the brat said clearly, anger and frustration thick in his voice.  "Why am I even here?  That stupid thief got away, you were there!  There's nothing else I can tell you."

Nakamori took a deep, restraining breath.  It was just a brat, he couldn't lose control here....

"You broke into a police restricted area, interfered in the apprehension of a dangerous--" the brat let out a condescending snort at this, "--criminal, _illegally_ fired an officer's weapon, broke and entered a civilian's private residence causing both personal and property damage--" screw it, the brat deserved to be chewed out, "--and nearly _killed yourself_ chasing that god _damned thief!_ " Nakamori finished with a roar, patience snapping at the defiant expression on the kid's face.

"It's not like you were doing any better!" the brat had the audacity to snap back.  "Kid was running circles around you before I interfered!"

"You attacked a criminal!  What sort of _idiot_ attacks a known _criminal?_ " Nakamori ranted, getting in the boy's face.

"It's Kid!  'No one gets hurt' is his _policy!_  He goes out of his way to make sure of _that!_ "  The kid was no longer curled in the chair, but standing on it to holler right back at the older man.

"What the hell does that mean?" Nakamori demanded, slamming his hands on the arms of the chair and forcing the boy to lean back.  "Do you know how many times my officers have been drugged, tricked, captured, humiliated--"

"But never hurt!" the brat interrupted hotly.  "And if you'd just _learn_ something from chasing the damn thief, you might have caught him by now!  Instead you run around, pathetically repeating the same mistakes over and over!"

"And you think your way's any better?!" the keibu roared, rearing back and beginning to pace again. "The amount of risks you took in this _simple_ heist were ridiculous!  Two of my officers climbed out of a second story window chasing after you!"

"You ordered your men to jump off the roof!" the brat accused.

"That's different!  Kid was there--"  Nakamori cut off, realizing he'd been neatly brought around to agreeing with the brat.  "That's just different!" he finally spluttered, not looking at the smug boy.  "And why is it this 'non-violent' thief shooting at you?"

"They're just cards," the kid scoffed, crossing his arms defiantly.

"That are fired with enough force to embed themselves in _concrete!_ " he shot back, glaring at the boy.

"Kid knows his opponents.  After all, he never fired at _you,_ " the brat said dismissively.  "If you would just train your officers to be more agile, to improve their reactions, perhaps Kid would take you more seriously!"

"Kid had better take us seriously!" the agitated man raved.

"Banana.  Custard," came the two word reply.

"God _damnit!!_ " Nakamori roared, picking the lamp off his desk and hurling it at the wall.  "Then tell me what the hell that last jump was!  If you're such an _expert_ at catching Kid, why did you nearly jump to your _death_?  Even Kid was shocked at you!"

The boy abruptly paled, and Nakamori forced himself to take deep breaths as the brat resumed his defensive posture from before.  Damn it, this was why he hated kids!  They're too bipolar...but what had set him off?

"I...forgot..." the boy mumbled distractedly.  

"What?  Forgot you're just a brat who shouldn't have been out there in the first place?"  Nakamori wasn't about to let the kid off easy.  Rooftop chases indeed.

"Forgot Kid didn't have his glider," the kid said through gritted teeth.  Nakamori snorted.

"You suck at lying.  Try again, brat."

"I'm not lying,"  And yet, the kid wasn't looking at him, instead staring at the wall with apparent fascination.  Abruptly the boy turned a piercing gaze on him.  "Anyway, what do you mean Kid was shocked?  He's the master of hiding his true intentions!"

"Except when idiots like you make stupid mistakes!"  Gods did that kid have a creepy gaze.  No one that young should look so unsettling.  "What is it about you that make you so important, anyway!  Kid was about to dive after you before I caught you!"

"Of course he was!  I _told_ you he doesn't let people get hurt, especially on his heists!  Don't you even know _that_ by now?" came the scathing reply.

" _I know that!_ " Nakamori roared.  "But why would he let you get that close to him?!  He could just as easily set up a trick to save you!"

"What makes you think he wasn't?" the brat snapped.

"Because he looked goddamn _scared_!"  

His final shout was swallowed in the silence that followed, as the brat stared at him wide-eyed.  The vulnerable expression finally made him look his age, and Nakamori had to look away to continue.

"When Kid saw you leap, he freaked out.  Shut up!" he snapped when it looked like the kid was going to say something.  "He freaked out, and was already reaching for you when I grabbed you.  I don't think he even realized I was there until then, because he sure as hell changed his expression after that!  So tell me; what are you to Kid?" he finished with a growl.

"I...I don't know what you mean," the kid said quietly, sounding a little lost.  "I just chase after the stupid thief sometimes.  I'm not anything special..."

Nakamori had to resist the urge to pull out his hair.  Crazy!  The lot of them!  First the brat had the nerve to backtalk him, and now he was acting like a cornered mouse.  He came across as any other hot-blooded, impulsively stupid brat, but his reactions afterwards was always... _wrong_.  There was intelligence there, and something more that the keibu couldn't quite place.

Not only that, but he was _sure_ the boy  held a piece of the puzzle that was Kid, if only he could pry it out of the brat's stubborn grasp!  Kid's odd actions in regards to a child who shouldn't have been even a passing thought to the thief, to the point of singling him out and _challenging_ the boy...

"You know something about Kid," Nakamori said abruptly, and was rewarded with the sight of a wary mask dropping over the boy's face.  Well, it beat that pathetic expression from before.

"I don't know anything that couldn't be figured out by a little patience and observation," the boy said coolly. "He's looking for something, obviously, and there are--or should I say _were_ \--people who didn't want him to find it.  Now that the threat is apparently gone, Kid is taking his time to find whatever it is he needs."  Nakamori narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think there was someone after him?" he demanded.  That was supposed to have been kept under wraps, so how the hell did this brat know?

"I know you noticed there were unidentified shooters at many of the heists," the kid explained.  "It doesn't take a genius to figure out who their target was.  Then they were all arre--uh, I haven't noticed anyone shooting at Kid lately," the boy finished lamely, and Nakamori all but leapt at the obvious slip up.

"What did you me--" Nakamori was interrupted by a female voice calling for the boy.  

"Conan-kun?  Are you in here?"

Right, the brat's name was Conan, wasn't it?  Odd name for a kid.  What were his parents thinking?  When the tall brunette teen strode purposefully into the room, the keibu had to blink in astonishment as the boy underwent a complete personality switch again.

"Ran-neechan!" the brat said, looking wide-eyed and ashamed and nothing like the little hellion from before.  

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Nakamori demanded angrily.  He was so close to getting somewhere with the boy--

"Excuse me!  Watch your language!  What kind of person uses such words in front of a child!" the girl said, scooping the boy up in a protective embrace.  She gave Nakamori an outraged glare.  "Why are you interrogating poor Conan-kun, anyway?  And you," here she turned to the uncomfortable boy in her arms.  "What did I tell you about wandering off like that?"

"But Ran-neechan..." the boy mumbled, looking anywhere but at the two people currently in the room as his face burned in embarrassment.  Feeling like he was rapidly losing control of the situation, Nakamori made one last rally.

"That boy interfered with a police investigation--"

"But Conan-kun always helps out the police!" the girl cut him off as she hugged the boy again.  "He's just curious, and often comes up with good ideas in investigations.  You would do well to listen to him!"

Nakamori opened his mouth to argue, wondering why the _hell_ he was trying to defend himself against a teenage girl and an aggravating little _brat_ , but didn't manage it as _another_ teenage girl came bursting into his office, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

" _Where's the baka-keibu who's harassing my Kid-sama?!_ "

Nakamori groaned, and as he turned to face the new problem he swore he saw a smirk on that arrogant, frustrating, _annoying_  brat's face.

* * *

**_Case: Nakamori & Conan  - Closed  
Next case: Nakamori & Sonoko_ **

_A/N:   Next time; Sonoko is not a happy fangirl, and lets Nakamori know in no uncertain terms why._


	4. Nakamori & Sonoko

* * *

_Sonoko has a thing or two to say to the person harassing her Kid-sama.  Nakamori wonders why the young don't respect his authority, dammit._

* * *

**_Case 04 - Nakamori & Sonoko_ **

If anyone were to observe Nakamori-keibu at this moment, they would wonder what the innocent looking wall had done to receive such a venomous glare from the man.  Of course, he was only glaring at the wall because glaring at the teenager ranting at the top of her lungs encouraged her to new levels of outrage.  But still, it was rather amazing that there wasn't a hole burned through the plaster just from the heat of his gaze, or that the wallpaper hadn't yet peeled away from the girl's piercing voice.

"...and I've held my peace for long enough!  Your relentless hounding is interfering with our precious Kid-watching time..."

Would it be assault or self-defense if he attempted to duct tape the girl's mouth shut?  He was sure he had some _somewhere_ in his desk...

"...not fair!  How come you get to keep Kid-sama's cape!  I've never even got to _touch_..."

This was hell, wasn't it?  There was no other explanation for what he was suffering through.  When he found out just who had let the girl in to his office, he was going to take great pleasure in assigning them to _janitorial_ duties.  He could do that, right?

Nakamori took a moment to tune out the girl (not that he'd been paying much attention anyway) and observe the other pair in the room.

The brunette teenager was still holding the brat close, and both were staring in a combination of shock, embarrassment, and amusement (the brat again) at the ranting girl.  The boy still looked rather uncomfortable in the embrace, as if he wasn't used to being held like that at all.  Which was odd, because the girl (obviously his caretaker) hadn't even hesitated when she scooped him up.

So...a brat who was fearless in the face of criminals, but folded like a stack of cards in the face of one teenage girl?  Something didn't add up here, and the keibu was damned if he knew what.  The boy was awkward in his dealings with people, and the odd mood swings screamed that he had certain 'acts' for certain people.  Which was the real face then?  

Probably not little-innocent-angel face.  Nakamori glanced again at the brat, who was grimacing at blondie's tirade.  Definitely not.  Then there was the sullen-brat act the kid had going on.  Well, that one had pretty much failed when the boy had gotten angry.  So...was the angry kid the real thing?  Except that even in the heat of anger the brat watched what he said....

Nakamori growled in frustration.  Okay, so the brat was good at hiding his true intentions, _not_ that any kid should be able to do that.  It still didn't explain what he had to do with Kid!  If he was a fan, why was he chasing after the thief?  If he wanted the thief arrested, why wouldn't he _tell him what he knew_?!

He abruptly tuned back in to the 'conversation' as what was being said finally registered in his ears.

"...and as president of the Kaitou Kid fan club it is my _duty_ to see that only those _worthy_ enough can get close to Kid-sama--"

"You have a _club_ for that insufferable thief?" he broke in, sheer horror giving his voice power enough to cut through the tirade.  Nakamori knew Kid had fans, the crowds screaming his alias being a bit of a giveaway.  But the thought of hundreds of panting women mobbing them when they caught the thief was almost bad enough to make him hope they never _did_.

"Of course!" blondie said indignantly.  "Imagine; a gentleman thief, stealing by the light of the moon, but his heart cries out from his forced loneliness!  Then a fair maiden catches his eye from within the crowd, and he's overcome with such longing that he risks capture just for the gift of her name..."

Nakamori was gratified to see the horrified disgust he felt reflected on the brat's face.  The brunette teen had an odd look on her face, as if she were torn between amusement and dismay.  Was she a friend of blondie's?

"Enough!" he cried, unable to take any more of the teeny drivel the girl was spouting.  "If you're so worried about who's after Kid, why don't you something about that little brat?" he ranted, gesturing wildly at the boy.  Blondie didn't even bother to look where he indicated.

"Chibi-chan?"  Dear gods, was his interference _that_ predictable?  "Why should I?  At least if the kid manages to catch Kid-sama I'll get to see him up close!"

"What do you mean _catch_ him?  The brat is just a brat!" Nakamori snarled.  The girl crossed her arms, sniffing at him in disapproval.

"Chibi-chan's better than _that_!  He managed to stop Kid-sama from stealing Mother's Black Star pearl a couple years ago!" blondie said scathingly.  Damn, that was true, wasn't it?  Nakamori had forgotten that.  What else about the brat had he dismissed?  "Not that he should have interfered with Kid-sama's work!  Ah~!  Kid-sama can come steal from me _any_ day!" the girl sighed, staring starry eyed into the distance.  Nakamori thumped his desk angrily.

"Kid is a criminal!  I don't care what any of you brats say, I'm going to arrest him!"  Why did he feel like a kid himself by saying that?

"Oh yeah?  You'll never catch Kid-sama!  He's too good!" blondie yelled back, snapping out of her private day dream.

"Shut up!  I'll get him eventually!  His luck can only hold out for so long!" he snarled, pounding a fist into the desk again.  The girl shot him a cunning look.

"Then I'll have to hire my own detective, and when he catches Kid-sama he'll turn him over to _me_!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"You can't do that!" he roared.  "Kid is min--"  His voice finally gave in to the abuse it had been suffering from all night, and abruptly cut out on him.  He coughed, attempting to speak again, but only managed an unintelligible croak.  Blondie was looking at him incredulously.

"You..." she said, pointing a finger at him accusingly.  "You want Kid-sama to yourself!  I see it now!"  He all but fell out of his chair in horror, eyes bugging out of his head.  Ignoring his outraged gestures, blondie continued relentlessly.  "This is terrible!  It's hard enough keeping the women in line, but now we have to worry about the men too?!"

Nakamori's attention was drawn away from the girl at an odd sound, and he saw the brat glaring smugly (was that even possible?) up at his white faced guardian.  Who was holding onto the brat rather stiffly, now that he came to notice.  Blondie turned to see what had caught his attention, and blinked in surprise at the duo.

"Ran?  When did you get here?  I thought you were with Nakamori-san..."  Amazing, blondie _could_ actually talk without hitting the upper register.  Wait, 'with Nakamori'?  Did she mean Aoko?  His daughter was associating with these maniacs?!

"Sonoko?  Sonoko!  Are you in here?"  His head snapped in the direction of the door at the female voice, and blondie's jaw dropped as Aoko and _the brunette teen_ walked in the door.  For a moment everyone was struck speechless at the sight of the twin girls, then Nakamori leapt to his feet with a roar.  Or an attempted roar.

" _Kid--_ " was all he managed to croak out, just as blondie let out a shriek of delight.

" _It's Kid-sama!_  Ran!  Look!  Kid-sama is pretending to be you!" the blonde was dancing in place, but Nakamori was more interested in why the thief was _still_ just standing there, even when his cover was so obviously blown.  And why the damn brat was _still_ smirking at the disguised thief.

"Conan-kun!  Are you alright?" the brunette (the real one Nakamori reminded himself) said nervously, staring at the smirking boy worriedly.  Nakamori forced himself not to launch himself at the thief (a natural reaction), aware that the situation had just turned messy now that Kid had a hostage.

"I'm fine Ran-neechan!" the brat said chirpily, and Kid winced again as the boy shifted.  The keibu growled.  The idiot boy had _no_ sense of self-preservation!  He was being held hostage by a _criminal!_  And yes, it was Kid, but that was no excuse for the brat to be _cheerful_ about it!

"Tantei-kuuun~..." the thief whimpered, and it sounded so odd to hear the obviously male voice coming from the girl's face.  It was then that Nakamori noticed the... _sensitive_ place the brat has his foot pressed against.  He winced himself.  Okay, brat had just been officially upgraded to hellion.

"I seem to be at a bit of a...disadvantage," Kid said weakly, still staring straight ahead and not moving at all.  The hellion was still secure in his (her?!) arms, but even if the thief dropped the boy the brat could get in a really good kick.  

Out of the corner of his eye, Nakamori saw Aoko gathering herself; he recognized the set of the jaw, the squaring of the shoulders.  His daughter was about to go on the war path.

"Kid!" Aoko roared, and it was easy to see where she'd gotten her lungs from.  "You let go of Conan-kun right this instant!  How dare you take advantage of an innocent little boy!"  She reached into the corner, hauling out the coat rack and swinging it threateningly at the pair.

'Innocent?!' the keibu couldn't help but mouth, even as Kid swallowed noticeably.

"That's right!" the brunette added hotly, setting herself into some sort of martial art pose.  "What are you going to do with Conan-kun?"

"Yes, what are you going to do, Kaitou Kid-san?" the hellion asked innocently, giving the disguised thief a wide-eyed look.

"Kid-sama!  Let Chibi-chan go!  You can take me instead!" blondie cried enthusiastically, and Nakamori had to resist the urge to throttle the girl.  

Instead he leapt over the desk, determined not to let this rare chance of catching Kid slip from his grasp.  His daughter apparently had the same idea as she launched herself at the thief, swinging the coat rack in a beautifully calculated and well-practiced arc.

Even as he moved, blondie threw herself into his path.  "No!  I won't let you arrest my Kid-sama!" she cried, then yelped as he collided with her and they went down in a tangle of limbs.  A loud 'crack' resounded through the air as the real brunette snapped the coat rack in half with a well-placed kick.

"Aoko-chan!  You could have hit Conan-kun!" the brunette admonished his stunned daughter.  

Nakamori struggled to detangle himself from his teenage baggage, twisting in time to see Kid-as-brunette whisper something in the brat's ear, causing the boy to go red.  That second of inattention was all Kid needed, and the room abruptly filled with cloying white smoke.  Nakamori choked and cursed, lunging to his feet and staggering to where he'd last seen Kid, but only groped empty air.  

As the smoke cleared, Kid was nowhere to be seen (Nakamori cursed some more, thankful his voice was gone and Aoko wasn't paying attention) and the brat was now in the real brunette's surprised embrace.  She immediately set the coughing boy on the ground, checking him over carefully for any injuries.

"Chibi-chan!  Where did Kid-sama go?" blondie demanded, just as in the same breath Aoko cried, "Conan-kun!  Where did that idiot thief go?"  The two girls paused to glare at each other, while the brunette fussed quietly over the brat.   Nakamori had had enough.

A moment later all four youths had been ejected from his office (Aoko more gently than the others), and the keibu took great pleasure in slamming the door behind them.  Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ was worth tangling with that brat again.

(It was shortly after that the precinct trembled in terror at the silent keibu's rage at finding Kid's cape and hang glider missing from his office.)

* * *

**_Case: Nakamori & Sonoko - Closed  
Next case: Hakuba & Conan_ **

_A/N:  Admittedly, there are bits of these chapters I wish I could change, but I’m not here to revise the story. At least not until it’s finished; that comes first, I should think. That said, I still enjoy them despite it all. Next time; Hakuba has a chance to observe Conan, and is understandably confused._

 


	5. Hakuba & Conan

* * *

_Hakuba takes a moment to observe Conan._

* * *

**_Case 05 – Hakuba & Conan_ **

It was a strange sensation for Hakuba to be more interested in the person solving the case than the case itself.  After all, the blond was usually the one unraveling the mystery.  All the years observing the criminal mind in action and dissecting it to try to find the answer to ‘why’ had always consumed his interest and attention.  Now though…

Hakuba didn’t look directly at the boy wandering around the crime scene.  He’d learned that error early on, as without fail Edogawa-kun would stiffen within moments of being observed, then say something or do something particularly childish.  It was frustrating and confusing to the half-Brit teen.  Hakuba _hated_ mysteries he couldn’t solve.

Instead, Hakuba contented himself with gathering as much information as he could surreptitiously, out of the corner of his eyes or by observing people around the inquisitive child.  And it was watching genius in motion, really.  Bright blue eyes behind those ridiculous glasses would sparkle innocently as the boy asked naive sounding questions.  However, the boy managed to drag out answers that even Hakuba hadn’t yet considered.

Nakamori-keibu was right; Edogawa Conan was a strange child.  Hakuba had been skeptical, but after hearing the hoarse man rant himself mute again, he’d promised himself to observe the boy more closely next time their paths crossed.  He’d thought the boy intelligent for his age, curious by nature, and rather lucky.  It turned out Edogawa-kun was intelligent, _period_ , not so much curious as purposefully questioning, and surely _no one_ could have such bad luck as to run into bodies as many times as he had….

“Ne~ Oji-san!” the childish alto piped up, and Hakuba strained his ears to catch the conversation on the opposite side of the room.  Edogawa-kun was questioning an officer who had squatted down to make the exchange easier.  That was another thing; adults never seemed to notice until too late that they were answering questions no child should be hearing, let alone asking.  Sure enough…  “If you slit someone’s throat from in front, where does it cut deepest?”

Hakuba shuddered slightly, but not at the morbid question.  He’d run across equally gruesome murders too many times for it to faze him now.  Rather at the fact that the officer, Ochira-san if his memory didn’t fail him, had answered the question without pausing to consider exactly who he was talking to.  It wasn’t that the adults treated Edogawa-kun like one too; it was that they temporarily seemed to forget when those piercing eyes focused so intently on them, drawing out information that they didn’t even know they had.

The question also made Hakuba’s brain turn over the clues of the case.  It seemed to be fairly straightforward.  There’d been a knock at the door and the victim had left her guests to go answer it.  There’d been a short scream that cut off in a gurgle, and the guests had rushed out to see their hostess lying in front of the open front door in a pool of her own blood, her throat neatly slit.  Assault from an outside person, suspected to be the victim’s ex-husband who had been caught lurking around the place.  He’d denied it, of course, but some of the guests had spoken of the victim being threatened repeatedly by the man.  

Why had the boy…?  Oh.  Oh, now Hakuba was following the train of thought.  Without thinking, Hakuba turned his head to follow Edogawa-kun as he wandered over to inspect the area by the entryway.  Immediately Edogawa-kun’s shoulders stiffened just a bit, and a bright, childish smile appeared to wipe away the intent look the kid had just been sporting.  He didn’t look around, but Hakuba _knew_ that the boy was aware of exactly who was watching him.

Frustrated, Hakuba let his attention wander away, being sure to keep him in his peripheral.  Around him police officers worked industrially, tagging clues and evidence, the quiet murmurs of the superior officers discussing motives and procedures, the muffled sounds of grief and outrage still emanating from the group of witnesses…  No one bothered the teen, either assuming he was contemplating the occurrence (not exactly inaccurate), or that he was merely waiting for the _real_ officers to solve the case (which was mildly offensive).

He saw Edogawa-kun drop the plastic smile and head for the door with more purpose.  Hakuba knew what he’d be looking for, and was confident the boy would find his evidence.  The theory was sound, and even likely from what all the clues pointed at.  Oddly, Hakuba felt confident in stepping back and letting this strange, intelligent child wrap this case up.  Which, he realized, was exactly the same behavior he’d observed in others around the boy.

Sighing again, Hakuba nearly choked as he caught the razor smile appear on Edogawa-kun’s face.  An expression that Hakuba knew better than his own face, but why was it on an elementary schooler’s face instead of its normal place on a certain moonlight thief (or trickster classmate)?  It was a smile that said the owner was in control, and indeed had made all the rules to the game that the world no longer knew how to play correctly.  Someone was going to lose _badly_ against that kid.

Interest spiking, Hakuba wondered what Edogawa-kun was going to do to solve the case.  These weren’t the boy’s normal police officers (and since when did the _police_ belong to a mere child?  Hakuba was getting too involved in the confusion), so it was unlikely they would listen to his theories, no matter how well thought out.  Gold eyes fixed again on the small form (an involuntary reaction, but Hakuba could only pretend interest in the wall for so long), and he was rewarded once more by the hyper awareness.  This time, instead of ignoring his gaze, Edogawa-kun turned to face Hakuba with an expression of childish interest.  Hakuba watched, hiding his incredulity, as the boy very nearly skipped over to him, gazing up with wide blue eyes.

“Ne ne, Hakuba-niisan?  How do they know that man killed the nice lady?” came the syrupy sweet inquiry as the boy pointed at the ranting ex-husband.  

So that was the boy’s game; get a well-respected person, and then lead them surreptitiously through all the clues to let them draw the proper conclusion.  Was that what the boy had done with that Sleeping Korogo?  Led an idiot of a man (well, Hakuba _had_ done some research on the man, and knew he wasn’t always an idiot) along until the solution came clear?  It was an almost terrifying thought, that one so young could be so skilled.  What would he be like when he grew up?  

Struck by a sudden irritation, Hakuba decided not to make things easy on the kid.  What would he do, when his most likely ally turned against him?

“You should leave these matters to the police, Edogawa-kun,” Hakuba reprimanded.  “They have procedures to handle these situations.  If the man is innocent, they will find the proof.”  He knew they wouldn’t.  The proof wasn’t obvious, and if this case wasn’t wrapped up here it would be lost for good.  He saw the irritation flash in those eyes, but to the boy’s credit his childish mask did not falter.  Nakamori-keibu had been right about that at least; the boy was certainly hiding something.

A noise caught Hakuba’s attention, and he glanced up as one sobbing woman tried to attack the ex-husband.  Hakuba felt a sudden prick in his neck, and before he could process the situation his vision went black.

***

Hakuba came to at the feeling of someone patting him jovially on the shoulder.  His eyes fluttered open to take in the beaming faces of the police officers gathered around him, one or two of them congratulating him loudly for his quick thinking.  Off to the side a pair of them were handcuffing a sobbing woman (the one who’d tried to attack the ex-husband, his mind fuzzily supplied), and it took Hakuba a second to comprehend what just happened.

His eyes narrowed as he immediately scanned the room for a certain bespectacled figure, brushing off the praise and helping hands irritably.  Somehow… _somehow_ that—that--- _brat_ (and he couldn’t believe he was agreeing with Nakamori-keibu on that) had managed to drug him and— _tricked_ everyone into believing he’d solved the case (it was the only explanation that made sense).  Hakuba was incensed, and felt oddly violated that he’d been used in such a way.

Gold eyes did not spot the small figure amongst the bustle and chaos, and Hakuba hurriedly pushed past the crowding bodies, seeking out the boy.  He spotted the cow-lick hair whipping out the open front door, none of the police officers too worried about letting an outsider (and one so young, why didn’t they think of that _sooner_?!) with no real involvement leave.  He wasted a few precious seconds convincing the officers guarding the doors that he was only stepping out for a moment (a bonus to being the one to solve the case in that they were willing to be more lenient over the rules), then all but dashed into the street outside.  

“Edogawa!”  

The cry tore from his mouth before he could stop it, but the boy did pause and turn wide-eyes back on him.  Hakuba had to remind himself that this kid had just drugged him and _wasn’t_ a harmless little boy whom he didn’t want to upset.  Damn (he could be excused his strong language considering the circumstances) right he wanted to upset him!  He came to a stop a few feet away, glaring and rather pleased when the childish expression slid into a more neutral one.

“Hakuba.”

No suffix, as if they were equals.  He didn’t know if he should be insulted or not (but chose to be, since he had no reason for feeling any good will right now).

“You…”

Hakuba didn’t even know what he wanted to ask.  Questions ripped through his mind, each one fighting to tear its way out of his throat.  He settled for the most burning question, one he planned on following up on whatever the boy had to say.

“ _Who are you?_ ” he hissed quietly, staring past the thin barrier of glass into those too-old eyes.  The boy’s lips quirked in a slight smirk, as if he found humor in something not funny at all.

“Strange how that’s always the question they ask,” the boy murmured, light reflecting off his glasses and hiding his features (much like a certain monocle that often haunted Hakuba’s dreams).  

A cheerful tune made Hakuba jump suddenly, but Edogawa-kun merely pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, a frown flitting across his face.  Almost challengingly, the boy held Hakuba’s gaze as he flipped the phone open to chirp a cheery greeting.  

“Ran-neechan!   …   Un!  …  Eeeeh?  Do I _have_ to?  …  Okay, okay.  I’ll be home soon.  Bye Ran-neechan!”  The whole conversation was in that sugary tone of voice that Hakuba was quickly learning to loathe.  The boy slipped the phone back in his pocket, grinning that laser grin that had no right to belong on the youthful face.  “I have to go, Hakuba-niisan.  Let’s talk some other time, okay?  Good job on the case!  Very profound!”

Before Hakuba could retort to that last dig, the boy darted off.  Hakuba closed his eyes for patience, letting the cool night air soothe his flushed face.  Brat was a well-deserved title for dear little Edogawa-kun.

“A door has two sides, Edogawa-kun?  How trite,” he murmured, before sighing and turning back to the bustling crime scene to give his statement.  He did wonder, though, what the boy had been doing in Ekoda in the first place.

* * *

**_Case: Hakuba & Conan - Closed  
Next case: Kaito & Conan_ **

_A/N:  Next time, Kaito gets an unexpected (unwanted, terrifying, disconcerting, observant, and many other adjectives that can’t be shared in polite company) visitor._

 


	6. Kaito & Conan

* * *

_Conan has tracked down Kaito.  What's a thief to do but deny, deny, deny!_

* * *

**_Case 06 – Kaito & Conan_ **

Summer, Kaito decided, was his favorite time of the year.  The warmth wrapped around him like a blanket, comforting as well as promising many gorgeous nights to come.  Winter heists were definitely not high on his list of ‘Fun Things To Do’.  Humming cheerfully, he strolled along, licking absently at the ice cream cone he’d purchased.

“So Kaitou Kid likes chocolate ice cream?” a childish voice piped up, and Kaito swore later that his heart literally stopped beating.  He must have died and been possessed by his late father, because there was no way he was looking around curiously and not a spluttering mess choking to death from shock.

Sitting cheerfully atop a wall was one Edogawa Conan, swinging his legs and grinning down at him.

“What’s up, boozu?” Kaito asked cheerfully, wondering why he wasn’t gibbering out nonsense yet.  His Poker Face had obviously become so ingrained it didn’t need his conscious, sensible mind to function.  Thank all higher deities for that!

“I just never thought I’d get to see Kid doing anything that didn’t end in humiliation for someone else,” Tantei-kun replied, leaning over to prop his chin on his hand, observing Kaito through those ridiculous glasses.  Kaito tried to control his panic- _ohgodnothimanyonebuthimpleaseletmegetawayfromhere_ \- as he raised an eyebrow.

“What has that guy done now?  And why are you talking to a complete stranger anyway, boozu?  Didn’t your mother teach you any better?” Kaito mused, smirking playfully.  Not a Kid smirk; that would be all he’d need to seal the nails in his coffin, but an honest, teasing Kuroba Kaito smile.  He’d stood in front of a mirror one day, practicing and categorizing the different looks, so he knew what he was talking about.

“My mom’s in America!  But you knew that already, Kid-san,” Tantei-kun replied, voice full of little-boy sugariness.  Which was disturbing, because Kaito knew the only times the kid did that was when he was up to something, or trying to throw suspicion off.

“Ah?  What did you call me?  Listen boozu, I think you should run along home now before you get in trouble,” Kaito scolded- _please go **home**!_ \- finishing off his ice cream with a few annoyed bites.  “I don’t have time to play with little kids.”

“And what does Kid have to do on a nice summer day?  There’s no school today, and surely he can’t have _homework_ to do,” Tantei-kun teased, laughing- _laughing!  The little brat!-_ at Kaito’s scowl of displeasure.

“Oi, did Hakuba set you up to this?”  As if.  But innocently ignorant Kuroba Kaito would of course think that the blond detective had something to do with such an accusation.  Perhaps he should have paid attention when he heard the other teen grumbling about annoying, drugging brats.  Whoops…

“Hakuba?” Tantei-kun snorted, and Kaito was relieved that he’d finally dropped the little kid voice.  “No, I don’t think so.  He wasn’t very happy with me last time I saw him.”  The boy smirked wickedly, blue eyes sparkling with a mischief Kaito would normally appreciate- _especially when the blond detective was the victim of said mischief_ \- but now only made him uneasy.

“Well, you sound just like him!  Always going on about me being Kid, when it’s been proven I was elsewhere during several heists!” Kaito ranted, not feigning his annoyance at the miniature detective.  

He’d thought Tantei-kun was _different_ than the others who chased him, but it was turning out his speculations were wrong.  If he asked him _why_ he was Kid, he wasn’t sure in his disappointment he would resist hitting the detective.  The boy had better have done _some_ research, if he wanted to drag Kaito to jail based off whatever had lead him this far.

“And Kid has already proven he can be in two places almost simultaneously, oh He-Who-Teleports,” Tantei-kun teased.  Kaito shook his head.

“They already figured that trick out, as Hakuba was only too glad to explain.  In excruciating detail,” he grimaced, waving a dismissive hand.  

“Mmm, poor you, having to listen to your own tricks explained back at you.  I didn’t come here to listen to all your evidence as to why you’re not Kid, anyway,” Tantei-kun said enigmatically, tapping a finger against his chin.

“Then can I ask _why_ I have a strange little boy-“ A flash of annoyance, score!  About time Kaito got a gibe in. “-accusing me, without any proof I might add, of being a criminal?”  Best to get it over with.  Kaito slipped a smoke bomb surreptitiously into his hand, read to dodge if the detective made a move for his watch or his shoes.

“Life is funny, don’t you think, Kid-san?” Tantei-kun asked, ignoring Kaito’s question as he leaned back, drawing one leg to his chest and gazing at the clear blue sky.  “Did you know that Ran is now friends with Nakamori-san?”

Well.  Kaito gazed at the not-child in bemusement.  That wasn’t particularly expected.  What on earth was he supposed to say to that?

“Aoko would be hurt if you called her that, you know.”

That worked.  Why hadn’t he thought of it?  Oh wait, he was still running on autopilot it seemed.  Tantei-kun did give him a baffled look, before rolling his eyes and giving in.

“Aoko-san then.  They hit it off right away.  It’s kind of funny when they get together with Sonoko, though.”

Oh the hell with it.  He wasn’t admitting anything really incriminating, and Tantei-kun didn’t seem to want to arrest him just yet.  Kaito would play this out in his own devil-may-care fashion, just as he always did.

“That must have been an explosive first meeting,” Kaito chuckled, relaxing to lean against the wall Tantei-kun was perched on.  “Who took the first swing?  My bet is on Suzuki-san!”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but there was no violence at all,” he replied with a lazy grin.  “They didn’t realize they were on opposite sides until Aoko invited them to one of your heists.  By then they liked each other too much, though I still think Sonoko is plotting ways to convert Aoko-san to the dark side.”

“More like white, considering Kid’s outfit,” Kaito grinned.  “That would be a scary thing.  Aoko has been anti-Kid since his return, and she’s stubborn as an ox!”

“Ran will keep things civil.  Neither of them want to go up against a girl who can break concrete with her bare fists, after all,” Tantei-kun mused.  Kaito took out a few colorful balls and began juggling them idly.  He could sense eyes watching him, but didn’t turn his head to confirm.

“I dunno, Aoko’s got a mean swing with a mop,” he hummed contemplatively.

“I went to one of your father’s shows when I was a kid,” Tantei-kun said abruptly.  Kaito couldn’t help the grin at the irony of that, though he did feel his gut clench in apprehension.  Tantei-kun had obviously put together quite a bit of Kaito’s motives together. That was…good. But, well, he wasn’t feeling like enlightening the detective any further.

“I heard about a wide-spread arrest of a dangerous criminal syndicate,” the magician countered, sending the little balls whizzing in more and more complicated patterns.

“What is there left to find?” was the lightning retort.

“Why is Conan still here?”  The words were out of his mouth before Kaito could censor them, and he caught the wince Tantei-kun tried to hide.  Mentally reprimanding himself at the dig- _he would have returned to his old life if he **could** have, idiot_ \- Kaito finished the last circuit with a flourish, tucking the balls away and making a flower appear in his free hand.  He proffered it up, offering a silent apology.  

Tantei-kun looked surprised and a touch flustered at the gesture, making Kaito grin a bit easier.  Rolling his eyes, the detective took the flower.  He yelped as it burst into smoke and confetti, a dove flapping out of the cloud to land on his shoulder.  When all the dove did was coo gently in his ear, he tentatively reached up to stroke the small creature’s head, a bittersweet smile on his face.  The dove fluttered back over to Kaito, who made it vanish into the recessed of his clothes.

The not-child abruptly shoved himself off his perch, landing easily on the ground and jamming his fists in his pockets.  He took a few steps, then turned on his heel to gaze up at Kaito.  Face carefully blank, Kaito waited to see what he would do.

“I was wondering what sort of person Kaitou Kid would turn out to be,” Tantei-kun said, no emotion giving away whatever thoughts were swirling in that brilliant mind.  Kaito inclined his head in curiosity.  The silence stretched between them for a few moments more, before an almost shy smile spread across the detective’s face.  “I’m glad I wasn’t disappointed.”

Kaito really, _really_ wanted to sag in exhaustion as the boy strolled casually away, but couldn’t afford to just yet.  If this was what other people felt like when he was running circles around them, he couldn’t say he blamed them for calling him everything but a child of god.  He nearly whimpered when Tantei-kun paused at the end of the street, turning and calling back out to him.

“Hey Kaito!  Can I come visit you again?”

Gaping would completely run his image, wouldn’t it?  He forced himself to remember that as he replied sardonically, “As if I could stop you?”  Even from this distance, Kaito could see serious blue eyes regarding him.

“All you have to do is say no,” Tantei-kun said evenly.  

The surreal quality of the moment was not lost on Kaito.  He liked to pride himself that he knew his opponents well, probably better than they did themselves.  And he knew that if he told Tantei-kun…no, Kudou Shinichi, to leave him be, Kaito would never see the detective again outside of his night life.  The rules the detective adhered to were strange, not always following the letter of the law, but always aiming for justice.  Kaito knew all about justice.

“…Why not?  You’re kinda fun,” the magician grinned cheerfully, pleased at the brilliant smile he got in return.

* * *

**_Case: Kaito & Conan - Closed  
Next case: Ayumi & Kid_ **

_A/N:  The chapter you’ve all been waiting for, I’m sure.  What?  So Conan isn’t trying to arrest him on sight.  So what?  Next time, Ayumi does some sleuthing on Conan's latest distraction.  
_

 


	7. Ayumi & Kid

* * *

_Ayumi wants to talk to Kid about Conan.  Kid is surprisingly accommodating._

* * *

**_Case 07 – Ayumi & Kid_ **

Ayumi held her breath as the sound of several pairs of feet hurried by her hiding spot.  It had taken a lot to get to this point, and she couldn’t afford to be caught now!  Not after all the trouble she’d had getting this far already.  She hadn’t _intended_ to be crouched in a shadowy corner, hiding from policemen who were scurrying around importantly for the Kid heist.  

Slipping away from her mother had been hard.  She _knew_ she was going to be in _so_ much trouble after this, but she was worried about Conan-kun.  While she felt really bad for the worry she was putting her mother through, Ayumi felt she _had_ to do this.  No one else was giving her answers, so she (like a good Shounen Tantei) would have to go digging for them herself.

She didn’t know when it had started, but Conan-kun was _different_ than he used to be.  He’d always been cool, and thoughtful, and so much more _mature_ than other boys his age.  It was really no wonder she’d gotten a crush on him despite the fact that even she had to admit he was a rather strange boy.  

She had to pause in her mental musings as her face flushed, and she fought down the reaction.  Even though her crush was slowly but surely fading in the face of Conan-kun’s constant apathy toward it, he still flustered her like no one else could.  

“ _Get into position, you bastards!_ ”  

Ayumi had to clamp her hands over her mouth to muffle her squeak of terror.  The booming voice had been right next to her, and she could see the feet and legs of a man stopped not a foot away.  Immediately the frenzied activity increased, and she could see the police officers scrambling around as the man continued to bellow.

“I don’t want to see _anyone_ under five feet on this site, do you laggards hear me!” the man roared, and Ayumi sweated in terror.  Had she been spotted?  “What?   _Fine_.  Anyone but Yamamoto who’s under five feet!  Keep that damned spectacled brat _out of my crime scene!_ ”

Ayumi couldn’t help the pang of exasperation.  Even though she had no idea _why_ , that sounded like Conan-kun.  What was he doing that would anger the police so much?  He’d always been _helpful_ in the past, and even if they didn’t like it, the police had never been so…. She covered her ears and pointedly did not listen to the ranting going on above her head.  Her mother would _not_ approve such language!

As the man strode away, she took the opportunity to peak out of her little hidey-hole.  No one was looking in her direction, so she risked it and scampered to the nearest doorway, heart pounding as she waited for the first cry of rage.  Her luck held out, and she pressed her back to the other side of the door as she clutched at her chest, willing air into her lungs again.  

The door had led to the stairwell, and after she caught her breath, Ayumi wasted no time in scrambling up them, poking her head out in the next floor’s corridor.  It was currently empty, so she slipped as quietly as she could down the hall.  What would Conan-kun do in this situation?  She wasn’t exactly sure.  He’d never been all _that_ interested in the antics of the famous Kaitou Kid, which in turn meant that Ayumi didn’t have any real experience in what to expect tonight.  At least, Conan-kun hadn’t been interested in Kid until _recently_.  

That was part of the problem, if it was a problem at all.  Ayumi’s worry returned, vying for her attention over her adrenaline charged fear and excitement.  Conan-kun had _changed_ , and she didn’t think it was for the better.   He was still nice, still played with her and Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun and Ai-chan, but she still felt like he wasn’t really _there_ at all.

It had started that day he and Ai-chan had shown up in class, covered in bandages and looking very much the worse for the wear.  Neither of them would tell their worried friends what had happened to them, even in the face of Ayumi’s tears and Genta-kun’s threats.  Ai-chan had given them quiet reassurances, but Conan-kun had remained uncharacteristically tight-lipped the entire day.  

After that, Conan-kun had seemed like he’d lost his driving force.  There were days he’d not spoken at all unless spoken to, where only Ai-chan seemed to be able to get any reaction from him as they pair whispered furiously in a corner.  Ayumi had been jealous at first, thinking he was finally showing _one_ of them favor, but quickly squashed the feeling as the weeks passed and his apathy remained.  Even the adults began to notice, though he’d attempt to act ‘normal’ around them, and especially Ran-neesan.

Then one day he’d come into class with a sparkle in his eyes, more energetic than he’d been in ages.  He remained evasive when questioned about his sudden mood-swing, and this time even Ai-chan was left in the dark.  But he’d become very interested in a certain moonlight bandit, vanishing every time a new heist was announced.  The Shounen Tantei had been quick to connect the dots.

So since Conan-kun wasn’t giving her any information, Ayumi was now wandering around an enormous mansion filled with alert police officers, searching for an internationally wanted criminal who could provide her with some answers.  

This…actually wasn’t all that different from the other cases the Shounen Tantei had been on, she realized.  Police rarely wanted kids as young as them wandering around, so keeping out of sight was normal enough (even if these police officers had some sort of vendetta against little kids, or more likely just Conan-kun).  And while Kid was a criminal, he wasn’t _anything_ as bad as—

Her breath was abruptly knocked out of her as she ran into a pair of legs, knocking her to the ground.  Stupid, stupid!  She’d been so careful up until now, and where had the guy come from?  Glancing up contritely (tears in the eyes, in case the officer was a softie; and who said she hadn’t learned at least _some_ deception from Conan-kun?), her breath left her again as the trademark white suit filled her vision.

He was tall, she realized, or perhaps he just seemed bigger, with his cape billowing around him and formidable hat perched securely on his head.  She’d been this close to him once before, had been filled with the wary awe she felt now.  He had taken a step back, pulling his cape defensively around him, and she felt a flash of amusement that he was as startled by her sudden appearance as she was of his.  She could see his eyes blinking in the gloom under the hat brim, and he relaxed his wary stance.

“Ojou-chan,” the smooth voice rolled over her, and Kid proffered his hand.  “Forgive me for running into you.  What are you doing in such a place, and at such a time?”

Ayumi was mortified to feel her face flush as she took his hand and was pulled gently to her feet, and she hoped it was too dark for him to see.  She shook the feeling off.  She was here for a purpose, and her opportunity had just dropped into her lap!

“Kid-san!  I need to talk to you!” she said urgently, then winced at how loud her voice was after his hushed tones.  An amused smile crossed that enigmatic mouth, and she fought down another blush.  She would not get distracted!  This was for Conan-kun!

“Is that so?  Might your young friend also be hiding around here, I wonder?” Kid asked mockingly, eyes scanning the corridor as if he expected a mob to suddenly appear.  It took her a moment to realize he meant Conan-kun.

“No!  I came here by myself!” she protested, trying to keep her voice as quiet as his, and was once again fixed with a calculating gaze.  She shrank in on herself a little; that look was almost scary in its intensity, even though she felt he wouldn’t do anything to actually harm her.  Before either of them could make another move, raised voices could be heard heading in their direction.  Kid glanced over his shoulder with a frown, and Ayumi fought down her panic.  If the police came, she’d _never_ get another chance to talk with Kid!

She reached out and snagged the nearest piece of his clothing, uncaring as to what it was as she pulled as hard as she could to drag the thief down the hall.  They needed a place to hide.  She ignored the quiet yelp behind her, continuing her search for safety.

“Ah—Ojou—um—my cape?” came a stuttered protest behind her, and she did glance back to see Kid stagger slightly as she tugged his cape again.  Well, if he didn’t want to come, he was certainly strong enough to break her grip.  She ignored his protests again, pulling harder as the voices got closer.  There had to be _somewhere_ to hide!

In a swirl of white, she was abruptly scooped up into strong arms.  There was a moment of vertigo, and then the soft _snick_ of a door latching into place.  White was replaced with black, and Ayumi froze as she felt a finger against her lips, keeping her silent.  Wide-eyed, she was aware of the arms holding her securely against the thief, and she could feel the odd angle they were at, almost as if they weren’t standing at all, but…

Light suddenly flooded their hiding spot, but it was _below_ them.  Ayumi could now see that Kid had braced himself in a corner of the ceiling, above the door and out of sight of the policeman casually checking the closet.  She could just see the top of the policeman’s hat as he looked into the corners of the tiny space, and she prayed he wouldn’t think to look up.

Her prayers were answered, and the darkness rushed back as the door closed firmly again.  Kid was dropping silently to the floor even as the police’s footsteps moved away, and he set her gently on the ground.  Ayumi concentrated on getting her heart to slow down (if this was what every Kid heist was like, she was just as glad _not_ to be involved in them), before craning her neck up where she knew Kid’s face would be.

“My thanks, Ojou-chan, for your silence,” came Kid’s voice.  “You’ll forgive me if I don’t turn on the light, but that would be too revealing for such a delicate situation.”  Ayumi just nodded, forgetting for a moment that he wouldn’t be able to see.  But he continued, “Good.  Well, you were so eager to speak with me, and now all I hear is silence.  Have you forgotten what it was that brought you into the heart of my game for the night?”

Ayumi frowned, staring hard into the darkness.  She could just see a faint, _very_ faint glow coming from above that looked oddly circular.  Did Kid’s monocle have special tricks so he could see in the dark?  Like Conan-kun’s glasses?  Then she realized she’d been asked a question.

“Ah…I wanted to ask you…” she began, now feeling unsure as she was face to face (so to speak) with the thief.  This wasn’t gentle Ran-neesan, or even kind Takagi-keiji or Satou-keiji.  This was a virtual stranger, and a criminal at that!  Conan-kun would have been disappointed that she’d been all but _helping_ Kid not get caught!  Except…. Taking a deep breath, Ayumi straightened her back in determination.

“What are your intentions toward Conan-kun?” she demanded, and blinked at the sound of a crash from her companion.  It sounded like he’d fallen over, or knocking something down.  “Kid-san?”

“Ojou-chan…”  Kid’s voice was nearly a whine.  “What makes you think I have… _intentions_ to do _anything_ with Tantei-kun?”

“It _has_ to be you.  Conan-kun’s been following you around, I know it!” she accused.  “He’s always vanishing after school too, and not letting us follow at all, so he must know _something_!  I don’t want Conan-kun to get hurt!”  Ayumi was dismayed to hear her voice clog up with tears.  “The only thing that’s changed is he’s interested in _you_ , and I won’t let you take him from us!”

A hand resting on her head made her start, and she let out a hiccupping sob.  This had been a bad idea, and now Kid was going to vanish and leave her to watch Conan-kun move further and further away from his friends, from _her…._ Arms enveloped her, and a hand ran a soothing pattern on her back as she sobbed against Kid’s chest.

She felt like she cried for hours, in that warm embrace and with a soothing voice murmuring nonsense in her ears, but it must have only been a few minutes.  Her sobs tapered off, and she felt embarrassed at breaking down like that.  Wasn’t she a Shounen Tantei?  She’d come here to get answers, and had instead had fallen to pieces.

“Now Ojou-chan, dry your eyes,” Kid-san murmured, and she felt a handkerchief be pressed into her hand.  The part of her mind Conan-kun had battered into shape jabbered about clues and fingerprints, but she shoved the feeling aside.  Conan-kun might be able to turn everything into just another case, but she didn’t care right now.  

Wiping at her eyes with the cloth, she was surprised to find she really _did_ feel better.  Just knowing that Kid-san was kind enough to take the time to comfort her, even in the middle of his important heist (she squirmed uncomfortably at letting _any_ criminal go; she _was_ still a Shounen Tantei, after all), was enough to reassure her.

“S-sorry, Kid-san,” she whispered.  “I’m okay now.”

“No need to apologize.  Indeed maybe I should apologize to you, for giving you cause to cry,” Kid-san soothed.  His voice continued contritely, “While it certainly wasn’t my intention, I also find I cannot regret the attention.  Tantei-kun is…special, as you know.”

“He is,” she agreed.  “But he’s also really stupid when it comes to his friends.”  Kid-san let out a surprised bark of laughter.

“That may be true,” he said warmly.  “But I wouldn’t fear Tantei-kun abandoning you.  He is, perhaps, a bit too caught up in his own cleverness, but he will remember what is important.”

Ayumi felt a swell of warmth at that.  Yes, that was true; while Conan-kun could be selfish, trying to do everything on his own, he always tried to help her and Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun when they were struggling, was always ready with a piece of advice or a new idea.  Whenever they were in trouble, Conan-kun was there to make everything better.

The door to their little hiding spot was abruptly wrenched open, a beam of light from some sort of flash light illuminating the pair crouched on the closet floor.

“Found you, Kid!” cried a familiar voice.  Conan-kun was framed in the doorway, grinning triumphantly as he tilted his watch light.  The grin faltered as he caught sight of her, and his eyes widened in surprise.  “Ayumi-chan!” He didn’t manage another word as she leapt at him, hugging him tight around his neck and nearly crying again in giddiness.

“Conan-kun!” she cried, ignoring his flailing arms as he tried to keep his balance.  Behind her, she heard Kid-san’s low chuckle, and she saw Conan-kun’s expression harden again.  She accidentally-maybe-on-purpose shoved a little harder, knocking both her and Conan-kun to the floor as Kid-san came out of the closet.

“Why Tantei-kun, I see you now have beautiful ladies throwing themselves at you.  If I could only teach you manners, you could join me on my night escapades,” Kid-san crooned, razor grin visible in the moon-lit corridor.

“Bastard!” Conan-kun cried, trying to untangle himself from Ayumi without actually touching her.  It was kind of funny, and one of the few things she knew could fluster Conan-kun.  “What the he—What were you _doing_ , you d…dumb thief!”

“That’s much better, Tantei-kun~” Kid-san caroled gleefully, and Ayumi felt Conan-kun shift under her.  There was a cut off sound of surprise and the thud of something hitting the ground. She twisted around to see Kid-san doubled up laughing while Conan-kun’s face flushed red.

“Tantei-kun, your shoes do much more damage on your feet, you realize,” Kid-san managed between laughs.  And indeed, one of Conan-kun’s sneakers was lying on the ground a few feet away where the boy had thrown it at Kid-san’s head.

“Go drown in a toilet!” Conan-kun snarled.  He finally turned his gaze on her, seeming to dismiss the thief completely.  “Are you alright, Ayumi-chan?  What are you _doing_ here, anyway?”  

She loosened her grip from around his neck so they could sit up, but was ready to tackle him again if he made a move toward Kid-san.  The thief had been nice to her, so she’d let him go _this_ time, she decided.  Even if it meant going against Conan-kun just a little bit (though with the bonus of being able to hang off him as much as she wanted.  She almost _hoped_ Conan-kun would continue trying to catch the thief, just to give her the excuse).

“I’m okay, Conan-kun,” she assured him, grinning brightly despite her puffy eyes.  “I wanted to meet Kid-san again!”  The dead-pan look Conan-kun fixed her with informed her that not only was he not impressed with her bravery, but that he didn’t believe her excuse for a second.  She pouted to herself at that.

“Ayumi-chan…” Conan-kun said, sighing and pushing at his glasses absently.  “…You know what, never mind.  You shouldn’t have come.  Nakamori-keibu’s going to be livid if he finds you here.”

“Won’t he be angrier if he finds _you_?” Ayumi shot back, smiling as he winced and gave a paranoid glance over his shoulder.  When he did a double-take, neck craning to see down the hall, she looked around too.  Kid-san had vanished while they’d been talking, and Conan-kun had just realized it, judging by the nearly inaudible cursing.

“Conan-kun!” she admonished, and he gave her a guilty look.  A commotion outside had them scrambling to their feet and hurrying to the window, and they looked down to see Kid-san out on the lawn, dancing and dodging around an entire _battalion_ of police officers.  Ayumi tried to clamp down on her giggles as Kid-san avoided two tackles, landing on the officers’ backs and posing as they slid across the grass.

“Ayumi-chan, what’s…. _damnit Kid!_ ” Conan-kun hissed, drawing her attention again as he snatched something off the back of her shirt.  He glared at the tiny device, and she peered curiously at it as well.

“What—“

“Bug.  He’s listening to us right now, ba—stupid thief,” Conan-kun muttered, not resisting when she took it from his hands curiously.  He went back to glaring down at the thief, who had paused to wave up at them cheerfully.  Ayumi ignored Conan-kun’s grumbles, bringing to little device closer to her face so she could see it better in the dim lig—She was abruptly yanked into the air by the back of her shirt.

“ _You little bra—“_

“ _KYAAAAA~!!_ ”  She couldn’t help the scream of terror as she dangled, and was vindictively pleased when the officer (the one with the offensive language, she realized) winced at the high pitched shriek right near his ear.  

Conan-kun abruptly collapsed to the floor, laughing and pointing out the window.  She could just see Kid-san clutching his ear in pain, and realized she still had the listening device clasped tight in her hands.  Oh dear, she hadn’t meant to do that…

Later, after being chewed out royally (though he did watch his language, she was pleased to note) by the officer (Nakamori-keibu, she learned), and then being chewed out again by her tearful mother (apparently she’d been frantically searching for her, and Nakamori-keibu had decided, quite accurately, that the missing Ayumi was wandering around the Kid heist, and he’d had gone charging off to “get any brat who thought they could take _my_ thief, damnit!”), Ayumi was left mostly to herself as her mother apologized and thanked the grumpy officer.  

Conan-kun had already vanished, though not before sending her a guilty look as he used the fuss over her to make his escape, and Kid-san had long since disappeared as well.  Ayumi guiltily pulled the little bug out of her pocket (well, the officer hadn’t _asked_ about it, so she hadn’t _lied_ or anything), cupping it and bringing it close to her mouth.

“Thank you, Kid-san.”

* * *

**_Case : Ayumi & Kid - Closed  
Next case: Ayumi & Conan_ **

_A/N:  Next time, Ayumi still needs to face the source of her issues, while Conan has to face some bitter truths._

 


	8. Conan & Ayumi

* * *

_Ayumi has always known Conan liked someone else.  A confrontation leads to the question of who is it really?_

* * *

**_Case 08 – Conan & Ayumi_ **

He’d tried to be patient.  He’d tried to be understanding!  He’d even gone out of his way to be extra _nice_.  Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to have made much of a difference.

Conan sighed, listening to the scuffle of shoes on concrete following him clumsily.  He knew what he’d see if he turned around, and almost wished he didn’t have to.  Still, he wasn’t one to run from his problems.  Spinning on his heel, he watched dispassionately as Ayumi dove for cover behind a sign board for a restaurant.  He waited patiently, and was rewarded a moment later by worried eyes peering around the edge of the sign.

“Ayumi-chan…” he said flatly.  “What have I told you about following people?”

She shuffled guiltily out from her hiding spot, giving him a sorrowful look that made him swallow nervously.   _Please_ don’t start crying…. She always seemed to do that when she wanted him to do something these days.  One sight of her watery eyes, and he was ashamed to say he caved nine times out of ten.

“Stay out of sight, be subtle and don’t directly look at the target, keeping a few feet back is not enough space between you and the target—“ she recited dutifully, and he nodded sharply, cutting her off.

“Right.  So then…why?” he asked plaintively, fixing her with an admonishing stare.  She looked guiltily at her feet.

“Yrnotcrinl,” she mumbled, and he sighed.

“What?”

“I don’t want to do that to you, ‘cause you’re not a criminal,” she said clearly, raising her head defiantly.  Well that was…oddly touching.  And a completely ridiculous and childish reason to be expected of Ayumi, who still had such an optimistic view of the world.  He was glad she was still able to be so innocent, even as she continued getting dragged into horrible situations with him.

He let out a rather explosive sigh, “Thank you, Ayumi-chan, for that vote of confidence.  So _why_ did you feel the need to follow me, then?”

“You haven’t been playing with us very much lately,” she accused, but gently, as if she didn’t want to hurt his feelings.  

He did feel a pang of guilt at that, but he’d been too caught up with the intrigue of Kid.  Kuroba.  Or rather, Kaito, as the other teen had insisted on being called.  And while Kaito hadn’t _admitted_ to being Kid, throwing in a denial here and there if the topic came up (though that happened less and less), it was obvious to Shinichi that his rather fanciful guess had hit the mark.

Still, it was surprisingly refreshing, just talking with someone his real age who _knew_ who he really was.  Because even as Kaito never admitted to being Kid, he also never treated Conan as anything other than an equal.  It was never spoken aloud, between the two of them, but there was an understanding there that each would keep the other’s secrets.

Hattori was a good friend, it was true.  But he lived far away, rarely came to visit for pleasure over business, and there was still a hint of detective rivalry that Conan doubted would ever leave the Osakan.  It was just…more _comfortable_ with Kaito.  He was _interesting_ and _entertaining_ , which made sense given his profession of choice, both public and private.

“ _Conan-kun!_ ”  

The shout right next to his ears pierced through his introspection, and he blinked at Ayumi’s face, far too close to his for comfort.  He yelped, backpedaling until his back hit the wall of the building.  Ayumi had a cross look on her face, and she put her hands on her hips as she huffed in annoyance.  He was sure she’d stolen that look straight from Ran, too….

“See?  You’ve been acting so _weird_ lately!  I was calling your name _forever_!” Ayumi complained.  He hadn’t spaced out that much…had he?  He must be losing his touch.

“Look, I’m sorry.  I just…have had a lot on my mind lately,” he said, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably.  “It’s nothing you did!” he added hastily, when it looked like she was going to interrupt.  “But it’s also nothing you can help with.”  

He fumbled for an explanation, one that wouldn’t leave a sour feeling in his stomach for lying to his friends…because young though they were, they were as loyal a bunch as he’d ever met, and had wormed their way into his affections.  He hated lying _so much,_ was so sick of _living_ a lie, but he had no choice.  He could, however, ease her worries without giving away too much.  He wasn’t even sure _why_ he wanted to keep his meeting with Kaito to himself.

“I…there was…something…” he stuttered, unsure where to start.  “I can’t _tell_ you all of it,” he finally said miserably.  “But I needed time to myself.  And I know you just want to help, but you _can’t—_ “

“I like you!” Ayumi blurted out, and he stuttered to a halt, stunned.  

She was giving him a determined stare, face flushed with her own audacity.  He gaped, feeling a wash of cold terror down his spine.  What was he supposed to say to _that_?!

“I like you,” she repeated, as if testing the sound of the words she’d kept so close to herself for so long.  “A lot, Conan-kun.”

And that was it.  She continued looking at him in a cross of hope and nervousness, but didn’t look like she was going to say anything else until he did.  Oh no. No, no, _anything_ but this.  He’d imagined this moment so many times, but it had always been _Ran_ , and he’d been Shinichi, not Conan, and he’d _hoped_ so hard that Conan would be _gone_ before Ayumi could gather up her courage.  He’d known she was crushing on him, he wasn’t _completely_ oblivious, and she was rather obvious, but _why now?_  

 _Maybe you should say yes_ , a traitorous part of his mind chimed in.   _Ran is moving on, and you’ll never have a chance with her anyway as **Conan**_.

He snarled at the thought.  It didn’t matter, not if Ran moved on without him, not if the _world_ forgot about Kudou Shinichi; he would return to that life.  It was all he wanted.  It _was_.

“Ayumi-chan…” he choked out weakly, unable to speak around the lump in his throat.  She studied his face for a moment, and her eyes turned sad.  Whatever she’d seen had given her her answer, and it wasn’t what she’d hoped for.

“It’s Ran-neesan, isn’t it?  I know you love her,” Ayumi whispered, staring down at her hands.  She had clenched them together, and he could see tears hovering at the corners of her eyes.  She took a deep breath, blinking her eyes rapidly to dispel the moisture gathered there, and tilted her head up to stare him in the eyes, waiting for his reply.  

He tried to be angry, to banish the uncomfortable feelings twisting his gut.  It wasn’t her _business_ …  But…maybe, it _was._ He had led an innocent girl along, even if it was mostly involuntarily, when he’d had no intentions of ever reciprocating the affection.  She wasn’t just a faceless girl who fancied herself in love with him; she was his _friend_ , who’d been through so much with him, both good times and bad.  She _deserved_ an explanation.

“I loved her,” he rasped, clenching his eyes tight as he finally voiced the feelings that had been eating him alive, that he’d tried so hard to _forget_ with his new fascination with Kaito and Kid.  “So much…since we were _kids_.”  He didn’t care now, if he confused Ayumi.  He wouldn’t lie, he’d tell her what she needed to hear, but he wouldn’t explain.  “She’s all I ever…but not anymore.  She’s not…she’ll _never_ …and the chance is gone.  Even if…I just _can’t_ anymore.  Ayumi, _please_ ,” he pleaded, unsure even what he was asking for.

His eyes shot open as he felt arms go around his neck, and then Ayumi was crying into his shoulder.  He patted her awkwardly on the back, fighting down the lump in his throat.  He’d said it, finally, and now he had to deal with the truth he’d been avoiding with all his might.  He just hadn’t expected it to _hurt_ so much.

“You’ve been so _happy_ these past weeks,” she said through her sobs, voice muffled against the fabric of his shirt.  “And I thought, I thought, you’d finally fallen in love with someone else, and I wondered _why couldn’t it be me_?”  She ended on almost a wail, clutching him tight as she sobbed her heartbreak out.  He slid to the ground with her, ignoring the looks of concern or annoyance by passing pedestrians.  No one bothered the pair.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into her hair, unsure she could even hear him over her tears.  “I’m _sorry_ , but it can’t be me.”

He didn’t know how long they sat there, him rubbing her back absently and staring at nothing while she got herself under control.  When her sobs tapered off into quiet, shuddering breaths, he let her sit up on her own, watching almost dispassionately as she wiped futily at her eyes with the back of her hand.  He fumbled in a pocket, pressing his handkerchief into her hands automatically.

He felt numb, as if he’d been the one crying, leaving him feeling empty and detached.  The last time he’d felt this emotionally beaten, a messy-haired girl had innocently sparked a fire in him, given him a reason to push on, to search anew.

There was nothing, now.  No one to fight, no one to chase, no one to _return_ to….

A shadow fell across the pair, and Conan tilted his head up at the figure towering over them.  Kaito stared down at him solemnly, his unusual violet eyes filled with a quiet understanding.  He squatted down, pulling Ayumi into a loose embrace, murmuring soothingly as the girl started in surprise.  Conan was overcome with a surge of warmth, though he tried to suppress the irrational feeling.  Kaito always seemed to understand what didn’t need to be said.

“It’s alright, Ayumi-chan,” Conan said, giving the wide-eyed girl a lopsided smile of reassurance.  “Kaito-niichan will take you home.”

“Kuroba Kaito at your service,” Kaito said pleasantly, grinning easily at the girl.  “What say we follow Conan-kun’s good advice?”  He opened his arms invitingly, and with one glance back at Conan for assurance, Ayumi allowed the teen to pick her up.  She curled tiredly against him, head resting in the crook of his neck as she hid her tears from the world.

Kaito didn’t move for a moment, cradling Ayumi to him and gazing down at Conan.  Conan knew what he was waiting for.

 _Are you alright_?

Taking a deep breath, Conan stood up and brushed himself off.  He’d try.  For his friends he’d continue living, even through the lies, the pain, and the loneliness.  They weren’t new feelings, but now, with someone who could really _understand_ , he felt a little bit better about the future.  Meeting Kaito’s gaze, he inclined his head in acknowledgement.  There was an answering glimmer of approval, and Kaito turned to go.  

Ayumi lifted her head suddenly, causing the teen to pause. “Conan-kun?” she asked thickly, peering timidly over Kaito’s shoulder.  “Will you tell me who, one day?  Soon?”  He blinked up at her in honest confusion, trying to follow where the question had come from.

“Who?” he parroted dumbly.

“Who it is you like, of course,” Ayumi said, a little strength returning to her voice as she grinned wanly at his shocked expression.  “You can pretend all you want, but I can tell.”  She managed a soft giggle, burying her head back against Kaito’s neck as he continued to gape.  Amused violet eyes peered back, and Conan was mortified to feel his face flush.

“But I _don’t_ —“ he protested weakly.

“See you tomorrow!” Ayumi said, waving as Kaito proceeded away without another word.  Conan slumped against the wall again.  He’d _never_ understand girls, no matter _what_ age!   He _wasn’t_ in love with _anyone_!

Right?

* * *

**_Case: Conan & Ayumi - Closed  
Next case: Mitsuhiko & Conan _ **

_A/N:  Next time, Mitsuhiko has tried to logic his way through his troubles, but finds himself at a dead end. Time to find the source of his problem for another clue!_

 


	9. Mitsuhiko & Conan

* * *

_Mitsuhiko isn't dumb.  Nor is he in love with Conan.  So when Conan slips one time too many, Mitsuhiko can't help but ask who are you really?_

* * *

**_Case 09 –Mitsuhiko & Conan_ **

Mitsuhiko stared at the familiar door with a completely unfamiliar sense of apprehension.  Sure, he'd been to Agasa-hakase's house many times with the other Shounen Tantei, but he couldn't actually remember coming here by himself before.  But that wasn't what was causing the unfamiliar churning in his gut.

He was looking for Conan-kun, and according to Ran-san, Conan-kun had left for Agasa-hakase's earlier that morning.  One part of Mitsuhiko's mind was panicking, wondering if Conan-kun was trying to get closer to Haibara-chan without the other's interference.  Another, larger, more logical part of his brain was telling him that was a ridiculous fear.  And Mitsuhiko was starting to listen to that logical part a bit more often when thinking of Conan-kun lately.

He'd have had to have been blind, deaf, and dumb not to notice something had changed with Conan-kun.  Even Genta-kun, who, while a wonderful friend, wasn't the most observant of people and had noticed something _off_ about the bespectacled boy.  They'd tried getting Conan-kun to tell them what was wrong, even tried getting Haibara-chan to spill, as she was obviously a part of, of… _whatever_ this whole thing was, but both were close-lipped about it.

Ayumi-chan had been beside herself with worry, and Genta-kun was, well, _Genta-kun_ , so Mitsuhiko had taken it upon himself to step back and try his beloved logic on the situation.  Which had only confused him further.  

After a week of being absent, Conan-kun and Haibara-chan had come to school one day, obviously beat up really bad.  Bullying was the first thing to come to mind, but Mitsuhiko couldn't imagine _any_ bully being able to get the better of either of them.  If it had been another case, there wouldn't have been such _secrecy_ about it.

So Mitsuhiko had stepped back even further, tried very hard to divorce himself from the emotional attachment that blinded his logical mind from _understanding_.  He'd spent many nights thinking so hard his head would hurt, and then Ayumi-chan had come to school red-eyed and sad, and Conan-kun had barely been able to look her in the face.

That had sufficiently de-railed his thoughts for quite a while, but all he could get from Ayumi-chan was that it wasn't Conan-kun's fault, and not to be angry with him.  Conan-kun had tried to withdraw even further from the group, but Ayumi-chan and Haibara-chan had teamed up and wouldn't let him.  For a few days, things had returned to mostly normal, as Ayumi-chan cheered up and Conan-kun relaxed.

But Mitsuhiko wasn't about to give up on figuring out _what_ was going on with his friends.  So he'd finally tried to put his thoughts into a more physical form.  

He'd written Conan-kun's name on a card, put it on the floor, then carefully created a card for Ayumi-chan, Haibara-chan, Genta-kun, and himself.  He'd added arrows and ideas and switched cards around until he realized he was being too narrow-minded.  He'd added Ran-san and Mouri-san's cards to the pile, then as an afterthought Agasa-hakase's card as well.

It still wasn't enough, because Mitsuhiko couldn't see how they all connected up or could have created such a problem with Conan-kun.  So he'd added a card, simply labeled "Problem", and put arrows from it to Haibara-chan and Conan-kun.  Then, thinking a bit more carefully on some overheard conversations, he hesitantly added an arrow to Agasa-hakase.  While it seemed ludicrous that the older man was involved somehow, he _did_ seem to cover for Conan-kun a lot.

There were still pieces missing, though, and Mitsuhiko found himself adding in Satou-keiji, Takagi-keiji, and other, half-remembered people who'd had an impact on Conan-kun.  He'd even added in Kaitou Kid, because he'd noticed Conan-kun's recent interest in the odd thief, but he hadn't been able to figure out how Kid fit in at all.  Putting that card to the side for later consideration, Mitsuhiko had stared at his web, the center of which Conan-kun's name blazed like a brand.

Nothing had connected, and Mitsuhiko had been about to give up and swipe the whole mess in the trash, when an odd thought had stopped him.  He'd stared, letting his mind run over different possible connections, before even more hesitantly than he had for Agasa-hakase, added Kudou Shinichi's name to the pile.  He'd seen Ran-san's almost-boyfriend only a few times before, but Conan-kun often quoted his ideas as originating from the older boy.

From there, he'd connected Shinichi-san to Agasa-hakase, to Conan-kun, to Ran-san, then added in brief cards on his and the other Shounen Tantei's interactions with the teen.  Remembering more, he added an arrow from Shinichi-san to Megure-keibu, and anyone else he could remember in conjunction with the missing teen, then stepped back again.  To his astonishment, Shinichi-san was connected to almost everyone Conan-kun was, or at least connected to someone close to them.  For someone who was never around, this was significant, he felt.

' _That's not Shinichi-niisan!'_

That was a line, cried out by Conan-kun in honest shock, that always struck Mitsuhiko as strange.  Most things about Conan-kun were strange, now that he really thought about it, but that was strange above normal strange.  Conan-kun obviously put a lot of trust into Shinichi-san, but why _had_ he said that, when even Ran-san had recognized Shinichi-san?

Mitsuhiko had scrambled for the Kid card, because he remembered that Kid had been trying to steal the star-sapphire at that time, so it _was_ possible for it not to have been Shinichi-san.  But…how had Conan-kun known?  There had been no doubt, and—Mitsuhiko frowned in remembrance—Conan-kun had spent a while whispering with Haibara-chan.  So…Haibara-chan was also connected with either Kid or Shinichi-san, or both.

Mitsuhiko hadn't been able to figure much else out.  His cards _had_ made it perfectly clear to himself that Conan-kun didn't like either Ayumi-chan nor, despite her involvement in the 'Problem', Haibara-chan.  In fact, it was quite obvious that Conan-kun had a thing for his caretaker, Ran-san.  Mitsuhiko had noticed that Conan-kun's mood change had also coincided with Ran-san spending more time out of the house, and he wondered if Ran-san was seeing somebody, to make Conan-kun so depressed over it.

He'd decided to confront Conan-kun about his suspicions (whatever they _were_ , he wasn't too sure) alone.  Maybe Conan-kun would open up a bit if it was just the two of them.  So he'd headed off to Conan-kun's house with a burning determination to get some answers.  Which led him to here, in front of Agasa-hakase's house, too full of nerves to even knock.

Mustering his courage, he raised his hand and rapped loudly.  After a few moments, there was a shuffling behind the door, then it opened to the portly frame of Agasa-hakase.  Mitsuhiko put on a bright smile he didn't quite feel, and hoped it wasn't too noticeable.

"Oh, Mitsuhiko-kun!  Are you here to see Haibara-chan?" the man asked jovially.  "Alone are you?  Well, Haibara-chan is a bit tired right now, so she may not want to come out and play."

"Actually, Agasa-hakase, I came to see if Conan-kun was here," Mitsuhiko said casually, trying hard not to fidget with nerves.  He noted an odd look pass over the man's face, before the professor laughed nervously.

"Conan-kun?  Why on earth—" Agasa-hakase stuttered out, but was interrupted by a cool voice behind him.

"Conan-kun left a few minutes ago.  You must have just missed him.  Hello, Mitsuhiko-kun," Haibara-chan said, walking calmly down the entry hall with a steaming mug in her hands.  "What did you need him for?"

Mitsuhiko swallowed nervously.  Haibara-chan was one of his hardest crushes (his cards had made _that_ perfectly clear too), and he had always admired how mature she was.  But with her hard stare on him (and what had he done to deserve it?  What were they hiding about Conan-kun?  It seemed his guesses were a little closer to home than he'd hoped), he wondered if this had been a good idea at all.  Because he was sure, absolutely sure, that Conan-kun hadn't been to Agasa-hakase's today at all.

"Uh…ah…Haibara-chan!" he stuttered, clearing his throat anxiously.  "H…uh…how are you today?  It's a nice day, isn't it?"

Ai was giving him a flat stare, which was only making him more edgy.  Only the fact that he hadn't actually done anything wrong kept him from throwing his pride to the wind and fleeing this strange confrontation.  

"I…uh…wanted to see Conan-kun.  Ran-san…um…said he was here?" he continued timorously, trailing off almost questioningly.   "But he's obviously not, and I should probably just go—"

"Mitsuhiko-kun," Haibara-chan interrupted with a sigh, bringing one hand up to rub her eyes wearily.  Mitsuhiko shifted guiltily, realizing that maybe he was looking too much into things.   "I'm a bit tired right now.  I did not sleep very well.  I'm sorry I can't help you, but I didn't ask where Conan-kun was going after this."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry Haibara-chan," he said quickly, now feeling even more like a fool.  

What was he doing, suspecting his friends of…of…some dastardly secret?  Whatever they were mixed up in, Mitsuhiko believed with all his heart that Haibara-chan and Conan-kun were not doing anything wrong.  While he wished they would trust their friends a bit more, it was also his duty _as_ their friend to believe in them.  

"It wasn't even that important, really," he mumbled apologetically.  "I'm sorry to have disturbed you.  Please feel better, Haibara-chan."

She gave him a wan smile, which went far to buoy his spirits back up.  Smiles from Haibara-chan were rare, and here she was smiling at _him_.

"Thank you for your concern.  But this is something I brought upon myself," she said.  "I will see you at school, okay?"

"Alright Haibara-chan.  See you later," he said.  Even as he turned away, the door was closing, cutting off his view of the fair-haired girl.  Well, that hadn't been a total waste, he reasoned.  He got to see Haibara-chan, and she _smiled_ at him!  Now if only he knew what to do about Conan-kun.

Shuffling down the walkway from the professor's house, Mitsuhiko's worry crept back up on him.  Conan-kun was now missing, or rather, no one knew where he was.  He didn't bother considering calling Conan-kun, because lately even calling the other boy's cell phone produced no answer.  He could go back to Ran-san's, ask her to call him and find out where he was, but that was too close to tattling, and Mitsuhiko didn't want to get his friend into trouble.  He'd have to rely on his brains and try to think of all the places Conan-kun might be.

He wasn't sure what drew his eyes up to the window of the creepy house neighboring the professor's.  But Mitsuhiko felt his blood freeze as he noticed a movement in one of the upper-floor windows.  A curtain had moved, as if someone had brushed against it as they walked by, and Mitsuhiko slammed his back against the dividing wall in an instinctive reaction to hide.

Visions of sinister dead ghosts with long, dark, matted hair flitted across his imagination as his heart pounded, and Mitsuhiko tried to get himself under control.  He didn't believe in such nonsense, logically there was no such thing as ghosts, he _knew_ that…but it was much easier to believe it when he wasn't all by himself.  Still, the bright sun did a lot to bolster his flagging courage.  Didn't all those horror movies happen at midnight on dark, rainy nights?

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Mitsuhiko slithered along the wall, then dared a peek around the corner through the iron gates.  Nothing.  No movement, no shadows, not even the hint that anyone had been in the creepy old house in ages.

It _could_ have just been his imagination, Mitsuhiko knew.  The Shounen Tantei had already explored the outside grounds of the house long ago, to Conan-kun's protests, and hadn't found any hint that the place was really haunted.  Besides, according to Conan-kun, it _was_ supposed to be Shinichi-san's house.  

In a flash of insight, Mitsuhiko studied the seemingly empty house with more care.  It had never seemed very important, but with his new knowledge and awareness, it suddenly seemed very important indeed.  Shinichi-san had been gone a long time, but _maybe_ he was really hiding?  Maybe that's why Conan-kun had been so adamant that they leave the house alone, and _maybe_ that's where Conan-kun was right now, and why he didn't want anyone to know.  Except… _why_ would Shinichi-san be hiding?  Why would Conan-kun be with him?

He wanted to groan as new questions began parading through his brain, but refrained.  Instead, he'd simply go right up to the door, ring the door bell, and if Conan-kun answered, he'd _have_ his answers.  Right.  That's what he was going to do.  If…only he could get his feet to agree with his brain, because the house _really_ was creepy.

So it was with the slowness of one whose brain was egging their unwilling body onward that Mitsuhiko unlatched the iron gate and slipped into the property's yard.   Overgrown weeds clogging the garden?  Check.  Creepy, foreboding mansion looming ominously over head?  Double check.  Creaking wooden stairs leading up to the menacing portal into who know what sort of unspeakable horrors?  

Mitsuhiko swallowed hard as his imagination ran wild, but did finish the final steps to the front door.  He was a creature of logic; the supernatural was outdated and fanciful notions that only took in the gullible and afraid.  He continued chanting that in his head as he reached out with a hand that was only shaking a little, and rang the doorbell.

There was silence for an entire minute, before Mitsuhiko remembered that he did indeed need air to survive.  

Well, that was oddly disappointing.  While he hadn't _wanted_ the grisly arm of a horrible monster to reach through the door and pull him into the gaping maw of the beast (he really needed to work on not letting his imagination get away from him), it would have been better than _nothing_.  He should turn around right now, stride confidently away in a manner that was nothing like a run, and try to figure out where Conan-kun had gone.

So why was he reaching out to try the doorknob, which turned easily and noiselessly under his hand?  

He slipped into the house, closing the door and leaning heavily on it as his heart pounded.  Without much thought, his hand scrabbled in his pocket for something to protect himself with, and his hand closed around a small piece of plastic.  He pulled it out, squinting in the gloom of the hallway as he tried to figure out what it was exactly, then felt a swell of relief and pride.  

It was his Shounen Tantei badge.  The reassurance that if he got into horrible trouble, his friends were a mere button click away, allowed Mitsuhiko to straighten his back with determination.  He _was_ a Shounen Tantei, and this was a mystery just waiting to be unraveled.  And perhaps, a quiet voice in his head murmured, Ayumi-chan and Haibara-chan will be impressed at how brave you were.

Securing the pin in its position on his shirt, he ventured out as silently as he could into the dark entranceway.  He could have tried using the pin to contact Conan-kun as well, but he doubted the other boy would answer, especially now.  Habit so ingrained it required no thought at all caused him to slip his shoes off before stepping into the main part of the house, and his tread on silently in his socks.

The house wasn't all that creepy on the inside.  Pictures lined the walls, but they looked very modern, and not at all like the musty old photos one saw in horror movies.  It did have a slightly abandoned feel to it, though.  Mitsuhiko could see a thin layer of dust over most things, and could even make out footprints on the floor.  

That made his blood freeze again, but he gripped one hand over his badge as he forced himself to think logically, to observe everything just like Conan-kun had taught them.  Looking closer, even though most of the trail wasn't clear, as if someone had been dragging their feet rather than walking properly, he could tell the footprints were small.  Measuring up to his own foot confirmed it, and Mitsuhiko breathed a small sigh of relief.

The footprints very likely belonged to Conan-kun.  So he _was_ here, or at least had been here recently.  There was still the question of _why_ , but Mitsuhiko shoved that question aside for later, if or when he found Conan-kun.

Out of the corner of his eye, one of the pictures caught his attention.  His eyes had adapted to the gloom enough, and the ambient light from the sun that managed its way around the curtains also provided some illumination, so that he was able to make out the figures smiling cheerfully, frozen in time.  

One was obviously Conan-kun, though oddly without his glasses.  The other was a strange girl, and Mitsuhiko frowned in confusion.  He'd never seen the girl in his life, though she _did_ look kind of familiar.  Still, it was probably a friend of Conan-kun's from America.  With a pang, Mitsuhiko wondered if maybe Conan-kun was feeling homesick.  He _must_ have had friends when he was living with his parents.

Forgetting his original purpose, Mitsuhiko peered at other pictures on the wall.  There was a beautiful lady smiling dazzlingly in one photo, and he found himself staring at it for quite a while, feeling his face flush.  She was _very_ pretty.  There was a cheerful man in the picture, who had some resemblance to Conan-kun (so did the woman, he realized, when he went back to actually look for it), so perhaps they were his parents?  He could understand why Conan-kun missed them, if that was the case.

The next picture made Mitsuhiko's eyes widen.  It was Conan-kun again, there was no mistaking that, but _older_.  He was dressed in a sport uniform, juggling a soccer ball, and looking both smug and happy.  It was an expression Mitsuhiko hadn't seen all that often on Conan-kun's face, especially lately.  But there was no doubt that it was his friend.

He shook his head sharply, peering closer, trying to find something to refute that claim.  Of _course_ it couldn't be Conan-kun.  There was no logical explanation for Conan-kun appearing older than he really was.  It was just a close relation, a trick of the not-very-good light.  Of course that was all.

Why exactly was there pictures of Conan-kun and his parents in Shinichi-san's house, anyway?  Was Conan-kun that close to the family?  The family names were very different, but maybe there had been some sort of divorce, or…or _something_.

Another picture dragged his attention away from the incriminating soccer one, and he took in the _much_ older form of Conan-kun with a frown.  It was still Conan-kun, but of course it _wasn't_.  There was _something_ about it, aside from the lack of glasses, that was jumping up and down in the back of Mitsuhiko's brain, screaming for attention.  He was in the picture with what was probably the girl from befo—wait, that was Ran-san, wasn't it?  

So that wasn't Conan-kun, that was—and yes, looking closer he recognized the figure—that was Shinichi-san!  Mitsuhiko took a moment to gape at the similarities between his friend and this virtual stranger.  They could have been _twins_ they looked so alike, if there hadn't been such a big age difference.  How likely was it that two completely unrelated people could look so alike?

Maybe, and Mitsuhiko could feel the heady sensation that he was right on the edge of figuring this entire confusion out, _maybe_ Shinichi-san was Conan-kun's father!  That would explain the resemblance, and maybe why everything was so secret, because Shinichi-san was so young…no, wait, Shinichi-san was too young to be Conan-kun's father.  But maybe…they were brothers?  Some family scandal?

Or maybe he was letting his imagination get the better of him again.  

Pointedly turning away from the (completely confusing) pictures, he dismissed them and his conjectures as he continued further into the house.   It was still as silent as the grave, but Mitsuhiko _knew_ there was someone in the house.  The door had been unlocked, when in the past the whole place had been sealed up tight, so _someone_ had to have unlocked it.

He was just peering cautiously into what turned out to be the kitchen, when a voice behind him made him nearly leap out of his skin.

"What are you _doing_ here, Mitsuhiko-kun?"

He whirled around to stare wide-eyed at Conan-kun, who had an irritated look on his face.

"C-Co-Conan-kun!" he squeaked, clutching at his chest and willing his heart not to beat its way out through his throat.  "Don't _scare_ me like that!"

"Sorry," Conan-kun said, with a grimace of apology.  "But you were the one sneaking around like a thie—criminal."  The stumble seemed almost automatic, as if Conan-kun had done it often and without thought.

"I was, um, looking for you," Mitsuhiko mumbled.   For a moment, he contemplated telling Conan-kun that Haibara-chan had told where he'd gone, but refrained, know that Conan-kun likely wouldn't believe him in the first place.  "I thought I saw someone in the house, and I got curious," he said instead.  Conan-kun sighed heavily.

"You know, you guys are going to get in trouble one day, poking your nose into dangerous situations.  What if I'd been a criminal?" he asked in exasperation, sending Mitsuhiko a stern glare.  Which was rather unfair, and Mitsuhiko had no qualms in telling Conan-kun as much.

"You do it all the time!"  In his annoyance, Mitsuhiko _almost_ missed Conan-kun's flinch at that, but he carried on regardless.  "And besides, we're Shounen Tantei too!  We can take care of ourselves!"

"Don't!" Conan-kun snarled, taking Mitsuhiko by surprise and causing his jaw to click shut on his next outraged comment.  "Don't _ever_ think that.  Someone can _always_ get the drop on you, especially when you're careless!"

Mitsuhiko stared wide-eyed at his friend's vehemence, watching Conan-kun bring a hand to the back of his head in an unconscious gesture, because he was still glaring holes at Mitsuhiko.  His friend's gaze abruptly averted, and Conan-kun stuffed his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Sorry.  Forget I said anything," he mumbled, turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.  Mitsuhiko, feeling even more lost and bewildered than before, trailed after him.  

The pair eventually entered a large room, a _library_ , the scholastic part of him (a very _large_ part) observed gleefully.  Conan-kun continued in his path across the room as Mitsuhiko stared around in awe at the shelves and shelves of books.  

There were hundreds, maybe _thousands_ of books in here, and his palms itched to browse around, even though he knew many of the books would be far above his level of understanding.  Science was his first love, but all knowledge was worthwhile.  

The sound of a book snapping shut drew his attention back to Conan-kun, who was setting a book on the desk in the center of the room.  The chair at the desk was at an angle, as if someone had been using it, and Mitsuhiko assumed Conan-kun had been reading in this musty, abandoned old house.

"I know why you're here," the bespectacled boy muttered, turning and fixing a half-determined, half-guilty look on his face.  Mitsuhiko blinked in honest surprise.

"You do?" he blurted out.  He was glad _someone_ knew why he was here, because _he_ certainly didn't.

"It's about Ayumi-chan, isn't it?"  And now Conan-kun was staring intently to the side, guilt taking over his features completely.  "I…look, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to…hurt her feelings.  I didn't know how serious she—no, I did know, but I'd _hoped_ …"

It was almost amusing, watching the ever sure and dependable Conan-kun stumble so uncertainly over his words.  If the situation had been different, Mitsuhiko might even gone so far as to _tease_ the other boy, since opportunities to do so were so rare.  Conan-kun was always so unruffled by _anything_.

"Why," Mitsuhiko interrupted the other's ramblings.  "Why are _you_ here, Conan-kun?"  

It was the question that had been clamoring the loudest in his mind.  Why _was_ Conan-kun in a near-abandoned house belonging to a missing (or at least absent) teenager?  If he knew that, Mitsuhiko _might_ be able to work out answers to the other burning questions he had.  Like why Conan-kun looked so much like Shinichi-san.

It also appeared to startle Conan-kun, because a look of surprise flashed across his face.

"I was…" the other began, and paused.  His brow furled just slightly, and a mild look of distaste came and went as he glared at the walls again.  "I…"

"You don't have to tell me," Mitsuhiko offered, not wanting to upset his friend any more, despite his frustration.  

He could tell Conan-kun was trying to think up a believable lie.  After knowing him for so long and seeing him lie to nearly _everyone_ , Mitsuhiko was very adept at reading the signs.  

"And I'm not upset over Ayumi-chan.  She told us, right?  That everything's okay?  But you've been going off on your own a lot, and I thought you might be in trouble, or…or need a friend, or something…" he trailed off meekly, aware he was babbling.  Conan-kun abruptly let out a bark of laughter, causing Mitsuhiko to jump at the unexpected noise.

"You and Ayumi-chan are so alike, you know?" Conan-kun said, running a hand agitatedly through his hair, before smoothing it back down.  "You go through so much trouble, chasing after me.  I don't know why you bother so much."

"Because you're our friend.  Of course we're worried about you!" Mitsuhiko cried, wondering how someone so smart could miss something so obvious.  Why _wouldn't_ they try to find out what was wrong, when it was so obvious there _was_ something wrong?  "If we just gave up on you when we ran into a problem, then we wouldn't be any sort of friends at all."  

 Conan-kun looked surprised, as if it honestly had never occurred to him.  Mitsuhiko shook his head in mild exasperation.

"We're not stupid, you know.  We _all_ are worried, but you have been avoiding us.  All we want to do is help.  But we're not going to stop being your friend just because you don't want to tell us… _whatever_ it is that's making you hide from us.  You should trust us more," he finished petulantly.  

Conan-kun blinked owlishly at him for a moment, and Mitsuhiko tried not to fidget.  Maybe he'd gone too far.  It was hard to tell, now a days, what would make Conan-kun retreat into himself.  But the other boy abruptly relaxed, and it was only then that Mitsuhiko became aware that Conan-kun had been tense at all.

"Thanks, Mitsuhiko.  I'll remember that," Conan-kun said warmly, giving him a small, grateful grin.

"A-Anyway, what were you reading?" Mitsuhiko asked quickly, flushing with both pride and embarrassment as he looked anywhere but at the other boy.  Conan-kun chuckled, but not unkindly.

"Have you ever read any of the Sherlock Holmes novels?" he asked, and his eyes were sparkling with more emotion that Mitsuhiko had seen in a long time.

"Aren't they in English?" he wondered, wandering closer as Conan-kun picked up the book he'd placed on the desk.  The book itself look old and well-used, but not battered.  "They sound really hard to read."

"Yeah, but they're worth the effort," Conan-kun said eagerly, flipping the book open so Mitsuhiko could see the complex small print.  Mitsuhiko was drawn in as Conan-kun began enthusiastically translating the text, explaining and engaging him until Mitsuhiko nearly forgot the original reason for his search.

Oh well.  Conan-kun never acted like a _real_ kid, so it was fun just hanging out with him for a while.  And despite the lack of answers, Mitsuhiko had some new cards to add to his investigation notes.  Whether Conan-kun wanted him to or not, he _would_ find out the Truth!

* * *

**_Case: Mitsuhiko & Conan - Closed  
Next case: Sonoko & Kaito_ **

_A/N:  Next time, Sonoko is on the case!  But is her heart what's really in danger?  (Yes, this is misleading and yet not ehehehe)  
_

 


	10. Sonoko & Kaito

* * *

_Upon finding another Kid enthusiast, Sonoko decides they are also competing for Kid's heart.  Conan is amused._

* * *

**_Case 10 – Sonoko & Kaito_ **

Heels clicking across the pavement in a rapid, staccato beat, Sonoko struggled not to drop anything as she juggled her purse and phone, attempting to talk at the same time.  "Sorry Ran, I'm running a bit late," she said distractedly.  She tucked her cell phone against her ear as she strode along the busy streets, all the while rummaging through her purse.

She'd been all ready for a nice day out with her friend when she'd realized she had a bit of a hair sticking up on the back of her head.  That near disaster had resulted in an extra half-hour with her brush as she applied herself to fixing the horrendous mess before being seen in public.  She'd arranged her hair into her normal, comfortable style, removing any trace of that awful cowlick that reminded her too much of a certain male _bonehead_.

Sonoko was determined to find a cute guy for Ran so that she could finally get over that stupid detective geek.  Ran had been quite adamantly against dating anyone at first, but lately she'd gone along with Sonoko's master plans without protest.  A sure sign, Sonoko decided, that Ran was finally giving up on that insensitive prick Kudou.

While Sonoko had always adamantly advocated the fact that Ran and Kudou were practically husband and wife already, once Kudou had pulled his disappearing act, she'd been hard pressed not to hate the boy for making her friend so miserable.  Ran had been like a rock throughout the detective's long absence, but Sonoko had been the one Ran would come to when the loneliness became too much and she needed a good cry.

Teasing Ran about Kudou would alternatively make her flail in transparent protest, or become depressed as she was again reminded that Kudou wasn't _there_ anymore.  It was frustrating, because Sonoko alternatively wanted Kudou to _come back_ so Ran would smile again, or just drop off a cliff and die already and leave Ran in peace.

"That's okay Sonoko," Ran's soothing voice crackled over the phone.  "I don't mind waiting a bit.  I'll meet you at that café, okay?"

"Right!  I'll just—" Sonoko began, but nearly dropped her phone as a familiar figure caught her eye.  Speak of the devil, and the devil appears.  Across the train station courtyard, in between the people milling about, she caught a glimpse of the familiar face of Kudou Shinichi.

A red mist descended, and she gnashed her teeth in anger.  How _dare_ that detective geek be _anywhere_ but groveling at Ran's feet?  But oh no, she could see him laughing—laughing!—with some unseen person.  She knew that Ran hadn't seen Kudou, that Kudou hadn't returned from wherever the hell he'd disappeared to; Sonoko would have been the first to know.  But to have him appear here, so close, and just _knowing_ he wasn't going to see her friend…

"Sonoko?  Are you alright?"  Ran's voice interrupted her vicious thoughts, and Sonoko mentally apologized to her friend.  Surely Ran would forgive her for maiming the idiot just a bit?

"Sorry Ran, I may be a bit later than I thought.  I'll call you in a bit!" she bit out, snapping her phone shut on Ran's startled exclamation.

There was no way she was going to let that bastard get away now.  She may not be the most athletic girl around (she left that to Ran, for obvious reasons), but if Kudou didn't agree to come with her willingly she was going to pull out all her anti-creep equipment and _drag_ his unconscious body behind her.  Then Ran could deal with whatever was left as she saw fit.

She pushed rudely through the crowd in front of her and ignored the angry cries of the people she stepped on and shoved out of the way.  As she stormed her way over, she could see Kudou still chatting away without a care, though his companion was still hidden from view by a pillar.  If that bastard was out with another girl, Sonoko wouldn't even _bother_ dragging him in front of Ran.

Closer and closer, and she could see that stupid messy hair instead of the normal cow-lick, that stupid goofy expression she'd never seen on Kudou's face before, those stupid not-quite-blue eyes that definitely didn't belong to the detective she was looking for, and Sonoko abruptly realized that similar though the two were, the teen that had caught her eye really _wasn't_ Kudou at all.

Halting in her tracks, she felt her anger evaporate in the wash of embarrassment, and silently hoped the guy hadn't seen her murderous approach.  After all, despite his resemblance to _that jerk_ , the boy was pretty cute, and she didn't want to look bad in front of any guy!  Still, Ran was waiting for her, and she didn't really have time to take a detour.

There was a shift in the crowd, the flow of people moving purposefully toward the station gates, and through a gap she finally spotted the teen's companion.  Edogawa Conan was perched casually in front of the teen, chatting amiably and (more importantly) familiarly with the other.  Well, since she'd already told Ran she was going to be late, maybe she did have a few extra minutes.  Surely enough time to get a name, at least!  The more Sonoko looked, the less the boy resembled _that jerk_ and the more his admirable qualities (that was a really nice laugh) shone through.

All she needed was an opening, which the shrimp was providing with admirable ignorance.  So long as he didn't do anything to sabotage her great plan, she was sure her natural charm would snare the teen in no time!  Edging closer, she was just trying to decide if a casual, 'Hey, Chibi-chan!' would be preferable over a more sympathetic, 'Conan-kun!  What are you doing here?', when she finally got close enough to hear the pair's conversation over the noise of the crowd.

"…--nly really got to see Kid in action once," Conan was saying.  "He caught me and a friend sneaking around the school at night, and gave us a riddle to solve.  It was damn impossible for an elementary kid, too.  But he hadn't even intended it for me in the first place!"  Sonoko nearly squealed out loud in glee.  Not only was the guy cute, but they were also talking about her favorite topic!  So long as he wasn't another stupid detective trying to arrest Kid-sama, they would have so much in common!

She could just see it now.  He would call her out under the light of a beautiful full moon to their secret spot.  When she arrived, Kid-sama would be standing there, illuminated by the soft light as he walked slowly toward her.  Heart in her mouth, she'd gasp in surprise as he removed his disguise, proving to be her mystery man.  He would get down on one knee, a gorgeous gem in hand, and beg to be her own personal Kid…

Lost in her dreamy thoughts, it took a moment for the teen's response to sink in to her fantasy-addled brain.  She quickly pressed herself against a pillar, trying to keep out of sight of the pair so she could continue eavesdropping.

"He really is the best, you know," the guy said warmly, and Sonoko nodded in agreement.  Of course Kid-sama was the best!  "I've always admired him, even though I wasn't sure about his morals at first."

Sonoko scoffed; what was a little stealing when it came to matters of the heart?  Kid-sama was a dream for every young maiden's ideals, and every young man's ambitions!

"Really?"  Chibi-chan's annoying voice piped up skeptically, piercing her daydreams again.  "I find that hard to believe."

"Hey," her prince said reproachfully, and she had to refrain from bursting in and knocking some sense into the chibi's head.  "What would you do in my situation?  You'd want to find out everything, I know you would, and in the end, I think you'd choose Kid too."

That was an odd statement that made her pause.  Find out?  Choose Kid-sama?  What on earth was the guy talking about?  And Chibi-chan was so straight-laced and uptight, _nothing_ would make him like her darling Kid-sama.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Chibi-chan said, and Sonoko lost her train of thought at the gorgeous smile the stranger gave the kid.  She was abruptly filled with jealousy that such an expression wasn't directed at her.

"That's true," came the relaxed reply, and Chibi-chan looked away in what she recognized as a fit of mild embarrassment.  The teen's smile morphed into something a little more wicked, and Sonoko found she rather like the bad-boy look it gave him too.  "You're too young to go after Kid like that, anyway.  Nothing would fit!"

Sonoko's eyes widened.  She hadn't heard that correctly, surely!  Like that?  Like that?!  What did her mystery man mean by like that?

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Chibi-chan shot back irritably.  Yes, Sonoko urged silently, what was that supposed to mean?

"What could I mean?" the guy teased, gesturing with one arm in an exaggerated shrug.  He winked as Chibi-chan rolled his eyes.  "Now, take me for example.  I am, of course, perfectly compatible for Kid!  Endowed with all the talents a magician thief could want.  Including, heh, size?"

Sonoko was too busy having a minor breakdown to hear Chibi-chan's reply.  She collapsed weakly against the pillar, letting it support her weight as her mind raced.  Surely she had heard wrong!  Her darling prince who was supposed to be perfect on every level wasn't just out of her dating pool, but he was…he was….

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH KID-SAMA?!"

The teen and Chibi-chan weren't the only ones to stare in surprise at Sonoko's outburst as she stepped out to confront them, but she spared the crowd no thought as she stared tearfully at the wide-eyed teenager.  All her dreams were crashing around her, doubly so if what he said meant that Kid-sama also wasn't going to be flying in on wings of white to carry her heart away into the night!

"E-excuse me?!" her (ex-)prince stuttered.  He whipped his head around as Chibi-chan made a choking noise, before turning back to her and holding his hands up defensively.  "Now, uh, listen—"

"No, no, I can see how it happened," Sonoko cut him off, imagination already spinning images wildly across her mind's eye.  "A boy, overwhelmed by the crowd of a heist, ducks into an alley to clear his head.  Above him there is a soft tinkle, and a shining jewel falls into his hands."

"O-oi!"

"Kid-sama appears on the other side of the alley, wreathed in the soft tendrils of fog that permeates the night, glowing under the light of the moon, requesting back his prize for the night."

"Excuse me?  Hello??"

"Daringly, the boy refuses, offering instead a bold trade; a kiss from his idol and secret crush for the precious bauble!"

"Oh _god_ …"

"And with a soft chuckle, Kid-sama reprimands the boy, saying that that was his prize all along!  The temptation of the forbidden fruit!  Ah~  Kid-sama, how could you be lost to my charms?"  Sonoko wiped at the tears pooling in her eyes, regret and disappointment a tight ball in her chest.  It wasn't fair that Aoko-chan was right!  Well, Sonoko was determined to win a point for the pro-Kid-sama team, and if that meant supporting him even though he was forever out of her reach, then it was just a sacrifice she was prepared to make!

She became aware of a wheezing noise, and returned her attention to the two boys in front of her.  The teen had a hand over his eyes, face flushed bright red all the way to his ears, and Chibi-chan had collapsed onto his side as he was wracked with near silent laughter.  She had no idea what the brat thought was so hilarious.  It was common knowledge--at least since she had realized the stupid perverted keibu who was always chasing after her Kid-sama might have had more _personal_ reasons for chasing Kid-sama down--that there were men vying for the magician thief's attention.  What she hadn't expected is that Kid-sama would reciprocate!  It was enough to break a fair maiden's heart!

"You!" she declared, pointing an accusing finger at the teen.  "You had better take good care of Kid-sama, or I'll come to steal him back!"  A small part of her mused that she was possibly overreacting; Sonoko's passionate and irrational heart overrode the feeling.  It was like losing _two_ boyfriends at once!  At least there was always her darling Makoto to sooth her shattered dreams.  Right now, however, the only thing Sonoko wanted was her best friend's sympathetic ear, and something sweet to drown her sorrows in.  

Sonoko turned on her heel and marched away.  She pushed through the throng of people, taking out her bad humor by elbowing anyone too slow to get out of her way.  Behind her, she could hear Chibi-chan gasp out between paroxysms of mirth, "I'm t-telling Hakuba!"  Any response was swallowed by ambient noise and distance.  

Fumbling out her phone again, Sonoko made a mental note to later get the name of the mystery teen from Chibi-chan.  If she was going to protect her Kid-sama's heart, she had to know who she had to hunt down after all!  Punching in the speed-dial for Ran, she knew just how she could ease the pain of her loss.

"Ran!  We're going to karaoke tonight!  All night long!"

* * *

**_Case: Sonoko & Kaito - Closed  
Next case: Akako & Heiji_ **

_A/N:  For those who didn't get it, Conan and Kaito were actually talking about Toichi as Kid.  They're still playing the "I won't admit/I won't ask" game.  However, some of you might also feel things are "moving too fast".  This story takes place over a much longer stretch of time than it seems.  It's been a few months since Kaito and Conan "met", and they meet up often to hang out and such. Next time, Akako finds interesting sport in the wake of another heist in the form of a brash teenager._


	11. Akako & Heiji

* * *

_Through some twist in fate (or the aftermath of a Kid heist), Heiji runs into Akako.  Akako contemplates fools, and Heiji has a request._

* * *

**_Case 11 – Akako & Heiji_ **

Amidst the roaring of fans and blaring of sirens, Kaitou Kid leapt from the pinnacle of the building that housed his latest target, glider unfurling to catch the wind and carry him into the night.  Akako watched him go, feeling the ebb and swell of the crowd around her as they vied for a glimpse of the elusive phantom, close but never touching the dark presence in their midst.

How many times had she watched the insouciant dove fly free from his waiting captors?  She had long given up on her own gilded cage, a cage that would keep such a bird trapped for her enjoyment alone.  Such captivity would have been the death of his very spirit, leaving her bereft of the very prize she sought.  There were times when she hated him, that even were her cards to play true she could never have what she truly desired.  It may not have been her nature to admit failure to the world at large, but it would have been foolish to continue to cling to futile hope.  The daft boy had no idea the treasure he was giving up, the transcendent gift of a witch's heart.  What power he could have wrought.

Alas, that was one of his endearing qualities as well.  That he had the ability to capture the world for himself, to keep it and to take what he wanted from it, yet he only used his influence to give back dreams, hope, and happiness.  He could have riches, and instead chose honor.  Vengeance or justice.

Akako knew herself a selfish person; it was one of the reasons she had chosen her dark vocation.  All the same, she craved the purity that Kid exuded.  And to her frustration and disappointment, none of her dark powers would allow her to get close.  It had been a bitter pill to swallow, and had led her to the brink of destroying her fascination rather than let it forever dance beyond her grasp.  Somehow, though, she found that a world without a madly grinning phantom and his impish counterpart would no longer appeal to her.  It rankled her pride, but she would allow this _one_ to get away from her.

Thus it was in her own interest that she backed off her pursuit, and merely watched from the shadows.  Occasionally she would lend him her warnings, when she felt the shadows pulling too close.  While often disregarded quite rudely by Kaito, they would be courteously taken into consideration by Kid, and that was enough.

Lucifer had been more incomprehensible lately, when it came to the matter of Kaito and Kid.  Before, the very existence of Kid was wreathed by the circling crows who feasted on the dead.  How they coveted the pretty baubles Kid acquired!  Time and time again he escaped their grasp, not always unscathed, but always with his prize in hand.  His adversaries were so much a part of Kid's existence as his white cape and flashing monocle that Akako hadn't thought twice about the danger they represented.  Until suddenly they were taken out of the equation.

The crows had fallen these few months ago, wings clipped and talons blunted as they were caged away.  It was done so quickly and quietly, the scandals touching the papers for so little time that they were soon forgotten.  Kaito had laughed when he first read the article proclaiming the arrest of several higher up police officials.  Hakuba-kun's accusation of him being glad there was less competition for the inevitable capture of Kid was met with the cryptic reply of "Congratulations, Tantei-kun."  It had left the blond detective baffled to figure out if it was a roundabout confession or something else entirely.  Akako had merely made a mental note to attend Kid's next heist, to watch the thief caper and rejoice under the soft light of the moon.

More recently, however, she had sensed a looming inevitability, a dark shadow once again dogging Kaito's steps in his perilous journey.  At the same time, there was no bite of true danger in the presence.  The warnings she received were more puzzling than helpful, and she had not been sure what, if anything, to warn the magician about.  A challenge for Kid to meet, but not to face; an enemy that would vanish forever, but still be by his side; old beginnings; new ends; death creeping ever closer, yet no end after it is met.  She had watched Kaito closely, trying to find some break in his cheerful existence to indicate the turmoil that roiled around his life.  There was no heist planned, so whatever was going to happen was going to happen to _Kaito_ , not Kid.

Whatever consequences her inaction may have influenced had been skillfully avoided by Kaito, as she had expected, as after a few weeks the cryptic feelings had faded.  It was galling that he never truly _needed_ her extra assistance to conquer the obstacles in his path.  Perhaps one day, when he really did need help of a supernatural nature, she would be magnanimous enough to grant it without a cost, just for the novelty.

Akako sighed softly to herself, bringing her wandering attention back from the recent past.  Kid had flown from sight, and the fading sirens of the relentless police pursuit indicated the show was over for the fans.  While the spectacle was never terribly impressive when Kid's target was enclosed in such spaces, people still flocked to the police barricades loyally.  She spared a moment of derision for the police who still had yet to realize he often used the anonymity of the flock for his escape.

Moving forward, the crowd parted in front of her as she allowed her dark control to touch their subconscious, which sent them scurrying from her path.  A few of the men would give her a whiplash second look, but she was not in the mood for such pampering now and allowed them free of her hold.  The heist had been a short one, Kid appearing briefly in front of his crowded fans for their pleasure before he vanished into the building.  Even over the roar of the crowd the sounds of the police bellowing their pursuit could be heard, until Kid had made his aerial escape not long after.  Next time, she would commune with the spirits first to find out if the locale would be suitable for the show.  She was _not_ a harping fangirl to show up every time he sent out a calling card.  It had just...been a while since she'd seen Kaito outside of class.

There _had_ been a change in Kaito's life recently, though she couldn't really say if it was for better or worse.  Where he used to walk Nakamori-san home on most days--which occasionally Akako would choose to accompany them thanks to her 'friendship' with the girl--now Kaito would sometimes vanish right after school.  Nakamori-san hadn't thought much of it, also busy with a budding new friendship she'd formed with some other teens from a neighboring prefecture.  So to satisfy her own curiosity, Akako had waited for an opportune time to spy on Kaito, choosing to scry to find where he went.

It seemed that his normal routine had morphed to include a peculiar boy.  They didn't do anything terribly exciting in her opinion, though it was strange for a teenager and elementary school child to spend so much time together.  It was the aura surrounding the boy that sent chills down her spine; he had to be the 'death' Lucifer had warned about, as it haunted his steps like a faithful pet.  Beyond that, there was something twisted up in the child.  Unfortunately, the image was not clear through the scrying crystal, and she had not yet found an opportunity to 'accidentally' run into Kaito and his little friend.  

Kaito didn't seem to be harmed by the child, at least.  In fact he seemed happier, more relaxed at times when he wasn't causing his usual havoc.  If only because she could taste her own jealousy, she was determined to find this boy and judge for herself if he was a danger or not.  Should she not like what she found, well, maybe she would play again with Kaito to see if his luck still held out against her magic, if he could save what she wanted to destroy.  

A dark chuckle floated past her ear, inaudible except for her occult connections.  That was the only warning she had before a figure barreled out of the crowd and collided with her hard enough to knock her off her feet.  Such an affront to her personal space hadn't occurred in _years_.  Incensed, she glared across at the dark-skinned teen who was also sprawled on the pavement, rubbing his head.

"Aw man..." the teen moaned, before he glanced over at her with a sheepish grin.  "Sorry 'bout that 'nee-san.  I wasn't expectin' there to be a gap in _this_ mob."  She raised an eyebrow at the distinct kansai-ben.  He was far from home.  Not unsurprising; Kid's fans were world-wide, and the few times Kid went on an international heist (Kaito's excuses for his long absences were always a transient amusement) there were certainly loyal Japanese fans who would travel for the show.   Compared to that, Osaka was a short journey.

The teen was on his feet again, his energy showing in the way he all but bounced on the balls of his feet in his eagerness to continue his aborted journey.  Instead of tearing off like the hound he resembled, he reached out a hand to her, the implicit offer obvious.  It was such a _casual_ gesture that she was once again momentarily thrown.  She was used to men treating her with worshipful deference, used to elegant handling that even the most simplistic of her followers could manage with a little dark nudge on their minds.

One glance at the teen's face was enough to tell her what she already knew; here was yet _another_ man oblivious to her charms.  There was a disturbing flux of those, if two in the entirety of her existence could be considered a trend.  What was more unsettling was that he shouldn't be so _completely_ resistant.  Even Hakuba-kun, while he didn't fall to her feet at a whim, still reacted to her presence.  It was his strength of character and adherence to what he considered 'gentlemanly' that allowed him to keep his head.  The only man who _should_ be wholly unaffected by her, assured by Lucifer himself, was Kid.

"Hey, I didn't hurt ya, did I?"  The teen's worried face was suddenly inches away, far too close to be comfortable, and to her horror Akako felt herself flush.  This was _not_ what was supposed to happen!  Men were supposed to fluster in _her_ presence.

"I'm fine."  She managed to keep her voice smooth, but the effort was wasted when he grabbed her wrist suddenly, an undignified yelp emerging from her mouth.  She was pulled to her feet, and again she was struck by the _casualness_ of the gesture.  A warm feeling rushed through her, something she would almost label as _contentment_ if she were to lose her mind.  It felt almost like those times Nakamori-san would unconsciously include her, as if they were _real_ friends.  As if Akako was just another person.  

Oh, this man was certainly interesting.  She couldn't let him get away, not until she had satisfied her own curiosity as to the feelings he inspired.  Not romantic, not lustful, not even adoration, but something undoubtedly warm and friendly.  Even if he was naturally as strong as Hakuba-kun, there was no man who could resist when she put her mind to it.

Power caressed her skin at her call, unseen to the normal eye.  It gathered in her eyes as she sent him a sultry look from under lowered lashes, in her lips as she smiled full of mystery and invitation, in her hips as she swayed them to draw attention to her curves and allure.  To her irritation, all that inspired from him was raised eyebrows and a confused look.  Another small push, and she reached up with her free hand to lay it gently on his chest, intending to press a little of herself into his heart so she could catch him wholly.

What she didn't expect was the flare of heat under her hand.  It broke her concentration, and she glanced down at where her hand rested on his chest in surprise.  It hadn't just been her who felt it, as the teen's other hand came up abruptly to catch her other wrist, pulling it away from his chest, and she found herself suddenly under scrutiny from a disconcertingly piercing glare.  Her surprise must have been written across her expression, because the glare faltered, becoming a considering stare that was somehow more unsettling in how she felt herself being stripped bare and examined.

The next moment found Akako being towed along through the crowd by the firm grip on her wrist.  It was not a bruising grip, but neither was it the delicate deference she was used to.  The teen plowed through people just on the side of rudeness, opening up enough of a gap for the two of them to slip through. she only felt the barest press as people closed up behind her.  She was thoroughly baffled at this point, so much that she allowed the manhandling as she tried to regain her composure.

A minute later found the two ducking into a quiet alley, out of the bustle of the heist's aftermath.  The teen released her wrist, turning and crossing his arms as he regarded her.  His expression still held that stripping scrutiny that unsettled her so.  By now she had regained her poise, and drew herself up to glower back.  She was not going to let simple feelings of unaccustomed camaraderie perturb her.  She wanted to see where this encounter was going.

After a beat, the teen spoke up calmly, "I don't know what you were tryin' ta do, but it obviously didn't work, did it?"  

"I am not one to deny myself my curiosity," she replied, equally calm.  If he was expecting a straight answer from her, he was going to be disappointed.  She was a witch, and didn't like giving out her secrets.  Flashing him an enigmatic smile, she pondered his reaction if she told him it had been a spell.   _Something_ had reacted to it, so there was a possibility he was a minor practitioner himself.  If so, she was confident in her own strength.

It was only when the teen spoke again that Akako realized her gaze had been focused on his chest, where the reaction had occurred.  "It's a protection charm," he said, grinning as her eyes flicked up to meet his.  "One I'd stake my life on."  So, he was at least aware of the occult, enough to carry around a powerful ward.

"How dangerous," she cooed.  She could break through the charm's power.  It would be flashier than she liked to do in public, and would take a lot out of her judging by how violently it had rejected her simple attraction spell, but she could manage.  And by his own words, his life would then be hers.  Foolish boy.

"It comes with the job," he replied with a dismissive shrug.  She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  "I'm a detective," he explained shortly.  Ah, that accounted for his disconcerting ability to make her feel exposed.  Hakuba-kun had the same look, though it had never been turned on her.  Perhaps this was how Kaito felt, why he picked on Hakuba-kun so much.  

She wasn't sure she minded so much.  Kaito knew she was a witch; or rather, Kid knew, and Kaito never admitted to the fact.  But he was the only one who looked at her with clear eyes, wary as they often were.  Now this detective was looking at her the same way, not clouded by disbelief or her own powers.  It was, she thought, rather refreshing.

"Well then, _detective-san_ ," she purred darkly.  "What is your deduction?"  Was he worthy of her curiosity, or was he simply a fool?

"Yer confident," he said, looking her up and down slowly.  "And strong."  Akako preened a bit, always happy to be acknowledged, but he continued.  "I've never actually felt anythin' happen to the charm before.  I don't mean it hasn't worked before, but not like that," he added, waving a hand as if to explain what 'that' was.  "So ya had to have done somethin' unusual."  He narrowed his eyes at her, but she could sense he wasn't done.  He was treading dangerously into her territory, close to the truth without her input.  The question was if he could come to the proper conclusion, or if his mind was closed to the possibility.   

"If it was somethin' physical like you tryin' ta knife me, then all it woulda done is block it; I've seen that happen before.  But that...that feelin' was weird."  So succinct.  He shifted, uncrossing his arms and shoving them into his pockets in a show of discomfort.  "I ain't sayin' I know exactly whatcha did, and this is probably goin' ta sound really stupid, but..."  He trailed off, eyes flickering down the alley as if to make sure they were really alone, then to the wall behind her, before settling again on her face.  He took a breath, and set his jaw stubbornly.  "If I had ta guess I'd say it was a spell.  Since I'm inclined to trust my gut here, I'd say yer a witch."

Akako brought her hands up in a sardonic clap.  "Very good, detective-san.  And now?  What will you do with your information?"  How droll, to have her secret so easily discovered.  She was inclined to be annoyed, yet was still fascinated by all the contradictions the teen inspired.  There was also the brief warning she had received before their abrupt meeting, which told her there was something to this encounter that was important.  Possibly it was just his knowledge of her vocation, but she was one to trust her gut as well, and it was telling her there was more to come.

"At least ya didn't laugh in my face," he muttered, shaking his head slightly.  "I never heard of anythin' like spells and stuff actually workin'.  Why am I not surprised ta run into it at a Kid heist?"  He suddenly looked at her, wide-eyed.  "Wait, don't tell me _he_ can do real magic too?"  The thread of panic in his voice made her laugh quietly, to his affront.  "Hey, he's already a big enough pain in th' ass, he doesn't need any more ammunition!"

"He is something else entirely," she said, allowing her own bitterness to touch her expression.  "But no.  To ease your worries, detective-san, Kid is entirely of this world."

He sagged comically in relief, and her amusement spiked again.  She had been right; this man was far more interesting as he was.  How unusual, she had never expected to find someone she did not want to own entirely.  Kaito had been given up due to necessity, but Akako decided on her own that having this one groveling at her feet would be far less fun.  Well, it was also that now she knew why her allure had failed, and should she truly desire it she could have him as well.

"Your charm, may I see it?" she asked.  He immediately became wary again, one hand coming up to clench his shirt over the charm.  She tsked, holding out an arm gracefully and curling her fingers in a silent demand.  She wouldn't attempt to force it, as that would just make the ward react, but she was curious as to what it was exactly that he carried.  Perhaps because he didn't feel the heat like last time, the teen eventually unclenched his fist, slowly drawing the string from under his shirt that held the charm.  He didn't take it off his neck, however.  Smart boy.

She bent over to examine it closer, incidentally allowing him a good view down her already low-cut shirt.  Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a flush rising in his cheeks. So he wasn't completely immune to her as a woman?  How _fun_.

The charm itself was a simple affair.  Nothing special, nothing that should have _reacted_ the way it had.  Tilting her head, she looked at it with her other vision, seeing the glow of protection and love centered inside the cloth.  A handmade adjustment?  Not something he could have done for himself, since the type of protection was from another for the wearer.   So long as it was given as a means of protection, the desire of the gifter would protect the wearer.  Strong, natural magic.  Since it worked so well for him, there had to be a personal connection to the anchor as well.

She tapped it softly, feeling it heat and burn her fingertip briefly.  The magic was completely opposite to her own, rejecting even a casual touch.  Smiling cryptically, she straightened and made a brief shooing gesture.  "Put that away.  No need to flaunt such a treasure."

"Hey!  You were the one who wanted ta see it!" he protested, shoving it back down his shirt.  She cupped her elbow with one hand, letting her chin rest lightly against the knuckles of the other as she regarded him silently.  He twitched and fidgeted under her gaze, but didn't leave.  She waited him out.  "Have ya--" he blurted, then abruptly changed what he was going to say.  "Can you, eh, cure poison at all?"  

Frowning, she wondered at what he'd been about to say.  There was another dark chuckle in her ear.  She would have to deal with Lucifer later, since he was being entirely too smug and unhelpful right now.  "That would depend on a number of factors," she said, unhelpfully.  "For example, what price would you pay?"  She grinned enigmatically, enjoying the dark glower she got in return.  Unlike Kaito, who would refuse to even consider her words, this teen was obviously doing so, brow creased as he thought.

"Depends on what yer gonna ask," he said finally.  "I get the feelin' you'll take everythin' you can get away with."

"I might be willing to offer a fair trade.  Should it be an interesting enough proposition," she allowed.  Was he a fool to trust a witch's word?  Or merely confident he could catch her in a lie?   

He laughed, which surprised her.  "Oh, I can guarantee it'll be interestin'.  I just don't know if I can convince _him_ ta listen."

"Oh?  I would have thought it would be a lady love you were seeking to save, if you are so desperate as to make a request of a witch you just met."

"I never even brought up that aho!" he protested, scowling hard to try to cover up that his face was flushing again.  Akako filed that away.  So he did have a prospective girl in mind.  One who could be used as leverage, perhaps?  Maybe who was his mysterious protector?  Akako might like to meet a girl who was able to put that much natural magic into such a useful form.  "Look, I can't tell ya too much, or he'd never forgive me.  Just...have ya seen a little boy around here?"

Normally the abrupt switch of topic would have thrown Akako, but she stilled as the dark laughter echoed again in her ears.  Ah, so that was what was meant.  The object of her own curiosity was now being laid before her thanks to a chance meeting.  A simple opportunity that she was given the choice to take, or to let it slip through her fingers entirely.  "Boy?" she asked quietly, to cover up her sudden interest.  "I can't say I have."

"But ya know who I'm talkin' about," the teen replied, eyes darkening with surety.  There was also a note of menace in his voice that hadn't been present before.  Akako was surprised that it appeared now.  This teen was so protective of the boy that even casual interest spiked wariness?  Or was it because she was a witch?  

"An...acquaintance of mine happens to have taken a certain interest in a boy recently," she allowed.  How much did this teen know?  "I have been curious to meet one who could keep _that man_ entertained so long."

The teen still stared at her in suspicion, but the dark danger was fading.  So, someone more terrifying to him than a witch who held interest for the boy?  More and more intriguing.

"I think I would like to take this job of yours," she said, coming to an abrupt decision.  She could infer much from this cryptic exchange, but what spurred her on was both her own interest in this teen she just met, as well as the opportunity to perhaps help Kaito out, however roundabout a method it was.  If the boy mattered that much to him, and it was something that not even the great Kaitou Kid could fix, well, she wasn't above lording it over him.

The teen was blinking in comical surprise at her sudden shift, and she let out a gleeful laugh.  "Contact me when you have convinced your little friend, won't you?" she said, allowing an occult wind to swirl around her.  When he'd covered his eyes against the sudden buffeting gust, she took the opportunity to summon her broom and kick off into the air.  Another brief spell, one that she'd developed herself as she'd begun using the technology, and she knew that her number was now in his contact list on his cellphone.  

Below her, the teen was staring around in confusion, trying to fathom her sudden disappearance.  They never thought to look up, did they?   He cursed to himself, scrubbing at his hair as he stalked toward the alley entrance.  Akako watched him go, still smiling.

That had been more fun than she'd anticipated.  From his casual interaction--such things were something she hadn't quite gotten used to yet despite Nakamori-san's frequent attempts--to his straightforward personality, to the answer to the mystery she had been pondering for too long.  It had been a productive night.  Maybe she _would_ attend the next heist, whatever Kid's show was like.

* * *

 ** _Case: Akako & Heiji - Closed_**  
**_Next case: Heiji & Conan_**

_A/N:  Next time, Heiji has his hands full trying to convince the world at large that he isn’t insane. Conan is skeptical._

 


	12. Heiji & Conan

* * *

_Conan doesn't believe in magic.  Heiji doesn't care._

* * *

**_Case 12 – Heiji & Conan_ **

It was times like this that Heiji agreed when people called him impulsive.    
  
It wasn't that he'd shown up on the Mouri's step unannounced; he did that often enough that it surprised them when he _did_ call ahead to warn them.  It wasn't that he'd all but kidnapped Kudou from Neechan's ever watchful eye; Kudou could use the break, since Heiji knew his fellow detective was terrible at taking time away for himself.  It wasn't even that it had only been a little over a week since his last visit; in the aftermath of the chaotic Kid heist, Heiji hadn't stuck around after his strange encounter with the witch.  Something he got in trouble for later, as Kudou had been wondering where the hell he'd vanished to, and had had to explain to Neechan why 'Heiji-niisan' had abandoned him on his own.  It was a good thing Neechan was used to _that_ as well, or he might not have been allowed back in Beika until she calmed down.  
  
No, the reason Heiji was mentally berating himself for being the aho Kazuha always called him was because of _why_ he had dragged Kudou out.  It had everything to do with the self-styled witch, Koizumi.  And for the hundredth time Heiji was wondering if he was as much of a fool as he felt.  
  
_"You want me to meet who?"_  
  
_Heiji frowned, crossed his arms, and tried to look anywhere but at the small girl who was giving him the driest look he'd ever received.  "I want you ta meet this girl who says she's a witch.  She says she can cure 'im."  Straight, to the point, and it only made him sound marginally insane.  He felt insane._  
  
_But that's what being friends with Kudou meant; swallowing the most ridiculous of stories with the barest of explanations.  Poison that makes you lose ten years?  Sure, it obviously can happen, since the proof was right in front of his face.  A witch promising to be able to reverse it? That wasn't something he normally would even consider, but Heiji knew what he'd felt.  He'd come up with half a dozen logical, reasonable explanations for it too.  None of them felt as right as his first conclusion, though._  
  
_He'd even gone so far as to ask Kazuha what she thought, as best he could without giving out any damning details.  He somehow felt he owed it to her since it was apparently her omomori that had saved him from whatever Koizumi had tried.  Kazuha had called him an idiot and told him not to think so much; he'd obviously already made up his mind._  
  
_So he'd put his faith in his feelings and called the number that had appeared in his phone, and was greeted by the smoky tones of one Koizumi Akako.  Setting up the meeting between her and the scientist responsible for Kudou was proving to be as uncomfortable as he'd anticipated._  
  
_Li’l Neechan gave him a once over, as if giving him a final chance to take back what he'd said or claim it was a poorly executed joke.  Heiji glared sullenly back.   She sighed, swiveling in her computer chair to face the desk again.  "Fine."_  
  
_Heiji gaped.  "That's it?  Just like that?"_  
  
_She cast an amused look over her shoulder, though her eyes were still as sharp and cold as ever.  "Yes, just like that.  As you know, I am not any closer to a cure for Kudou-kun.  Perhaps an alternative viewpoint will give me more ideas."  With a careless shrug, she turned back to her papers and began gathering them into neat piles._  
  
_Heiji stared at the back of her head for a moment.  It hadn't occurred to him until just then how desperate they all were at this point.  Before it had seemed like everything would end when the organization was dragged down kicking and screaming; Kudou would return to normal, get together with Neechan in some appropriately sappy, romantic way, and everything would turn out fine._  
  
_But Kudou was still Conan, because Li’l Neechan couldn't find the cure.  Any sampling of the poison that had changed the two was lost, as none had been recovered during the takedown.  Neechan has begun going out on dates (Heiji had almost deafened Kudou over the phone when he'd heard that particular tidbit), and Kudou was obviously...well, not okay with it, but was letting her move on without him.  Heiji didn't understand how he could let go of what he'd been fighting so hard for.  Kudou told him things had changed.  Everything was decidedly not alright._  
  
_If a strange girl claimed she could make things right again, was it any wonder they leapt at the chance?_  
  
_Without looking at him, Li’l Neechan added quietly, "Kudou-kun trusts you, so this once I will as well."_  
  
_Before he could think to respond, he nearly leapt out of his skin as his phone suddenly went off.  He fumbled it into his hand as Li’l Neechan swiveled around to watch him.  For a moment all he could do was stare at the name displayed, brows furrowed.  "Then let's both hope I'm not wrong," he said darkly, before answering Koizumi's call.  "She said yes," he announced without preamble._  
  
_"Of course she did," came the smooth reply.  Heiji wasn't reassured to hear her sound so pleased with herself.  "And you will both meet me in the park in the next half hour.  That should be enough time."  The line went dead, and Heiji resisted the urge to smash his phone into the floor.  Witch or not, she was a showoff of the worst kind._  
  
_"Your mysterious...contact?" Li’l Neechan interjected delicately before Heiji's temper got the better of him.  He nodded tightly, absently turning his hat forward as his mind raced.  If this was anything more than an innocent meeting, he needed to be prepared to get Li’l Neechan out of there.  Kudou would kill him if something happened to her over a suspicious meeting like this.  "I will need some time to gather my notes.  What would be appropriate to share, that is," she added with a wry twist of her lips._  
  
_"She said we're ta meet her in the park in a half hour," he said, trying not to fidget with energy now that they had a destination._  
  
_"That should be enough time," came the distracted reply.  Heiji scowled._  
  
That had been a week ago.  Since then, Heiji had played chaperone only once more before he was banned from the meetings between the two.  It was all over his head anyway, what with Li’l Neechan outlining complex chemical reactions and hypotheses and Koizumi countering with gibberish-sounding explanations of forces and prices.  Whatever Li’l Neechan discussed had apparently satisfied her, as he'd received a call late last night to somehow convince Kudou to participate in their mad scheme.  When he'd demanded why _he_ had to, she'd informed him that as it was his idea, it was his responsibility to get through Kudou's thick head one way or the other.  
  
So here he was, dragging one cranky midget out of his nice warm bed at way too early in the morning to meet with a shrunken scientist and a crazy witch in the middle of a city park.  At this point, Heiji might as well just move to Beika permanently.  All this running around was doing his pocketbook no favors.  Not to mention his _parents_ ….  He pushed _that_ worry off for later.  This was all for his best friend, who'd always been in more trouble than he knew how to handle.  Everyone else could just _deal_.  
  
"Alright, are you going to spill or not?" Kudou asked testily, glaring up at Heiji from behind his glasses.  He wondered what it would be like to be on the receiving end of that expression without the thin barrier.  Shaking his head to dismiss the absent thought, deliberately not thinking about how if this all worked out he'd _find_ _out_ , Heiji stuffed his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders.  His hat brim obscured most of his vision, but he didn't need to see to let his feet direct him where they were going.

"I'd rather not," he muttered.  The other foot steps stopped abruptly.  Of course Kudou wouldn't let him get away with that.  Stopping as well, he turned on his heel with a sigh.  "Can't you jus'--" He broke off at the piercing, pointed look from Kudou.  He sighed again.  "Of course you can't."

"What's going on?  I thought we were going to Hakase's."  

"I never said that."

" _Hattori_."

Heiji looked away.  "I said we're meetin' Li’l Neechan in the park."

"No, you just said we needed to go see Haibara," Kudou replied cooly.  Heiji could feel the stare on the side of his face.  "You didn't say anything about the park."

Pressing his lips together, Heiji groped for something to say in response, but he had no idea where to start.  If he was having a hard time convincing himself that this wasn't an enormous waste of time, how was he supposed to convince _Kudou_?

"You know, I'm about five seconds away from darting you and checking for disguises," Kudou said dryly.  

Focusing on his companion again, Heiji scowled at the raised scope of the watch and the bland smile the chibi was giving him.  "Har har, do it and we'll see just how far I can punt a shrimp."  Kudou rolled his eyes, but did flip the cover back down.  Letting out a sound of frustration, Heiji tugged his cap off and ruffled his hair in agitation.  "Okay.  Okay, so...I might have met this...girl at that heist," he began slowly.  Wow, that sounded so wrong.  Darting a glance down, he groaned at the bemused expression on Kudou's face.  "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinkin' it," Heiji muttered.  Kudou's grin was answer enough.  This wasn't getting them anywhere, and Heiji was getting frustrated at _himself_ for all the hemming and hawing.  He needed to just man up and say it.  "We mighta found a way to cure ya."  There, blunt as only he could make it.

Hope, terrible and brilliant flashed through Kudou's eyes before it was squashed out by wariness.  "And Haibara needed _you_ to come tell me this?" he asked skeptically.  

"Or bodily haul ya if ya refused to come."

Both of Kudou's eyebrows skirted his hair line as he gave Heiji the most disbelieving look yet.  Heiji had bets he'd beat it in a couple minutes though.  "Why _wouldn't_ I come?" he asked, bewildered.  

"'Cause the cure isn't as sciency as you'd expect," Heiji hedged uncomfortably.

"I'm _not,"_ Kudou said forcefully, "drinking my weight in alcohol."

" _Cure_ you, not _kill_ you."

Kudou let out a sound of exasperation, looking one step away from stamping his foot in full-blown tantrum.  "Then _what_?!"

Instead of answering right away, Heiji ran a hand through his hair again before pulling his cap back on.  Glancing around, he spotted a nearby deserted bus stop bench.  Perfect.  He snagged the back of Kudou's shirt, ignored the affronted yelp and obligatory squirming, and hauled him over to drop them both heavily onto the it.  Then he met Kudou's outraged glare with a determined one of his own.

"Look," he blurted, cutting off whatever Kudou had been about to say.  Kudou closed his mouth, the corners of it pulled down into a frown, but he didn't interrupt.  "I figured out yer secret when by _anyone's_ standards it goes against all logic, right?"  Kudou gave a tight nod, eyebrows drawn together as he tried to puzzle out where Heiji was going with this.  "So ya agree I can think outside the box and spot somethin', even when it's impossible?"

"That's assuming you're right, of course," Kudou said snarkily.  Heiji decided to magnanimously let that pass.  At least until after this meeting when he could spend the necessary time butting heads with his stubborn friend.

" _Agreed?_ " he stressed again.

Kudou rolled his eyes, but nodded.  "Yeah."

"That's what I thought," Heiji muttered, then continued in a louder voice.  "Ya trust Li’l Neechan not to kill ya with her test poisons, so ya can trust she wouldn't ask somethin' of ya unless _she_ thought it was a good bet, right?"

"I'm not sure I like where this is going, but yes."

"Well," Heiji drawled reluctantly.  Here went nothing.  "I ran into this girl who says she's a witch."  He paused, unsure exactly how to continue after that.  Before he could, however, Kudou did it for him.

"I'm going home."

"Aw, _Kudou_."  Heiji couldn't stop the whine in his voice as he tugged Kudou back onto the bench when the other tried to walk away.  "Listen, would ya?  She tried to do _somethin'_ weird to me, but it didn't work.  Point is, and I know it's crazy, but I believe her."   _Don't_ look at Kudou's face, no doubt with that 'I am humoring my friend but my patience is waning' expression on it.  "She seemed to know Kid or somethin', and knows 'bout _you_ by proxy with how much you're carryin' on after the thief lately.  So.  She offered to help."  Unable to resist any longer, Heiji glanced down at his friend.  Kudou stared back, unimpressed.  Giving an uncomfortable shrug, Heiji finished quietly, "Li’l Neechan thinks there's a chance it'll work.  This might be the only way, Kudou."

Letting out an explosive sigh, Kudou pushed his glasses up and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes.  Despite his childish body, everything about him screamed ' _too old for this shit'_.  "You're telling me Haibara already _agreed_ to this?  This is so stupid, I don't even know where to start."

"Look, if ya can't believe it, then just play along or somethin'!" Heiji burst out.  "If it doesn't work, no loss for you.  And if it does—"

"I can't _do that_ ," Kudou snarled, dropping his hands into his lap and glaring at Heiji.  

Heiji's mouth snapped closed as he sat back, shocked into silence.  There were so many emotions jumbled up in Kudou's face--hope, desperation, anger, and an underlying, all consuming _fear--_ that he couldn't bring himself to finish.  

Kudou bowed his shoulders, hunching in on himself and looking so defeated that Heiji wanted to reach out and _shake_ him, anything to get rid of that hopeless expression. In contrast to his outburst, his voice came out almost too quiet to hear despite the stillness of the morning.  "I can't...can't keep chasing after something that doesn't _exist_ …."  

The silence stretched between the two of them, uncomfortably tense.  Gritting his teeth, Heiji gripped the edge of the bench tightly, glaring holes into the cement at his feet.  "I can't promise it'll work, but ya won't even _try_?  That's not like you, Kudou."  Kudou was always the one running after the impossible, determined to make things happen whether the world agreed or not.  

"Hattori…"

Giving his head a shake, Heiji cut him off.  "This is what you _do_.  You find the evidence that makes things possible.  You uncovered and brought to justice an entire organization that _didn't exist_ to the public eye.  You chase after a thief that can't be caught.  But you won't try for a cure for yourself?  Not even when your friends ask you to?"

Kudou held his gaze for a moment, eyes wide behind his glasses.  Heiji hadn't meant to go off on him like that, but it pissed him off when it sounded like his friend was _giving up_.  Finally, Kudou dropped his gaze to his lap, eyes unfocused as he thought.  Heiji was content to leave him to it for now.  He closed his eyes and sat back, taking a deep breath through his nose, trying to calm the irritation that pulsed in time with his heartbeat.  

A rustle next to him made Heiji crack one eye open as Kudou pulled out his phone and fiddled idly with it.  Sighing, Heiji redirected his gaze up to the gray sky.  The clouds pressed in low, not threatening rain but promising a dismal, dreary day regardless.  Even the weather was better in Osaka; a forecast of clear skies and warmth that Heiji was _missing_ because the world didn't give breaks to detectives of any age, let alone their stubborn, bullheaded friends.  He didn't know who was who at this point.

Kudou let out a surprised grunt, drawing Heiji's attention back to him.  "You said the...witch...did something to you?"  It was more of a concession than Heiji was expecting, honestly.

"Yeah.  Turns out Kazuha's charm does more than stop knives," he said, thumbing at the strap around his neck.  "It was...M'not gonna lie, it was _freaky_.  I tried to convince myself it was, I don't know, some sleight of hand, or even Kid just playin' tricks, but…."  Wrinkling his nose, he gave Kudou a self-deprecating grin.  "Like your hero said, once you eliminate the impossible?"

"Yeah yeah," Kudou said, attention drawn back to his phone.  He frowned, tapping at the screen, and Heiji realized he was texting someone.  Li’l Neechan?  Heiji doubted it.  The scientist had been adamant that Heiji convince Kudou on his own.  Maybe, like Kudou, she couldn't face the flimsy hope that sounded more like a fairy tale.  Not without Kudou's conviction.  They were weird like that.

He let it go on for a few moments longer, watching Kudou's frown deepen at whatever his companion was saying, before curiosity overrode common sense.  Heiji leaned over so he could catch sight of the screen, reading the last few lines.  

**_Conan:_ ** _...Is she that dangerous?_

**_26^2:_ ** _That...depends on what she wants in return.  Tantei-kun, it's better if you don't get involved with her._

**_Conan:_ ** _Hmmm…  
**Conan:**...Magic, /really?/_

**_26^2:_ ** _Magic, REALLY!_

Who…?  Oh.  That's right, Heiji had mentioned that Koizumi knew Kid.  And for whatever reason, Kudou was in some sort of cat and mouse game with the thief.  Heiji couldn't even bring himself to be surprised.  " _Really_ , Kudou?" he demanded, appeased at the guilty jump that garnered.  "Ain't ya supposed to be a detective?"

"There's no proof," Kudou mumbled, not meeting Heiji's eyes.  

Shaking his head, Heiji reached out to ruffle Kudou's hair, knowing how much it irritated his friend.  "Sure, whatever.  I'm not worried about Kid anyway.  So, what do ya say?  Convinced ta give it a try?"  If the thief had been convincing enough to get Kudou to agree, Heiji would happily look the other way.  Not that it would stop Heiji from cornering him some other time and making sure he wasn't putting Kudou into unnecessary danger, of course.  Adrenaline junkies needed to check themselves somehow.

The phone was turned over and over in Kudou's hands before he straightened his shoulders, resolve filling his expression.  Heiji let the grin spread over his face at the sight.

"Alright, I'll hear them out."

"That's what I like ta hear!"

* * *

**_Case: Heiji & Conan - Closed  
Next case: Ai & Conan_ **

_A/N:_

_I...finished?  Wow.  *coughs*  Um ok.  This was started like...three years ago?  I'm not even sure.  But I never finished because other things dragged my attention away.  And now DC is dragging it back.   So hopefully the writing isn't drastically different from start to finish, but if it is, oh well._

_26^2 was thought up by Koorii: 14+12=26, so KID the 2nd.  Like Conan wouldn't be a brat about it!  Heiji assumes the ^2 is a hint to divide the previous number back into its two components._

_Nano has officially begun for me! And already Ai is giving me headaches good lord. I have made two nearly fully attempts at the next chapter without luck, and will try again today. I will probably be posting updates about my progress on my tumblr (manchasama), but I don’t think it’s likely I’ll be posting chapters during November. I need to edit the chapters, and I won’t have time to do so until Nano is done…probably. That said, come December expect more chapters! :)_

_Bonus, the full text conversation:  
_

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older piece started back in 2009, when I was first venturing into the Detective Conan fandom. That said, it means that a lot of the current DC canon is ignored for this fic, not that it matters all /that/ much. Fewer Kid vs Conan events happened, many things I'm sure I missed as I haven't read DC in years (I really need to catch up), you get the idea.
> 
> It's been a long time since I worked on this, but with Nano coming up, and my cowriter off in game land, I have decided to return to my roots (or, well, almost) and work on the one story I've always wanted to finish. Why am I posting this here, now? Because, my lovely readers, I have finished the next, unposted chapter. This is a countdown to the posting of that chapter (while giving me time to edit it a bit)! 
> 
> I will be working on more chapters after 12, but I don't want to promise content when I'm famous for vanishing for months at a time. However with luck and some Nano magic, there will be more content in December as well!
> 
> To my new readers, welcome, and I hope you enjoy the story. To my old readers, hang tight, I haven't forgotten you! In twelve days 30 Cases officially continues its story!


End file.
